Pokemon: Dawn's secret
by ShunKuso
Summary: Dawn has a big secret from Ash and his friends but will this secret affect how Dawn and Ash feel about each other? Look I'm bored of this story because I lost insperation so PM me if you want to adopt it. I'm sorry if you hate that I haven't updated in months but if you want to finish this story be my guest.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfic please tell me what you think of it

Pokemon: Dawn's Secret Chapter 1: Big Party, Dawn's big secret.

After the grand festival and the sinnoh league our heroes find themselves in twinleaf town.

"Hey Ash I invited may over so you two can catch up", said Dawn with an evil smile.

"Why'd ya have to go and do that!" said Ash angry.

"Calm down Ash it's probably for a party." said Brock trying to calm Ash

"PIKA PI", said Pikachu holding Ash's leg

Upon their arrival Barry runs into Ash (for the upteenth time)

"That's it Ash I'm fining you and you better pay up in 10 seconds!",Barry said.

"Calm down Barry", said two voices.

Behind Barry was Paul and Palmer.

"Dad, Paul?! what are you doing here?!"Barry asked confused.

"Well, I live here don't I" said, Palmer making a Joke

"Your Dad invited me", said Paul annoyed

"Meow,Meow", said A Glameow who made Ash jump up and hold onto a branch scared.

"Hey guys", said a familiar voice.

"ZOEY!", said Dawn running to hug her rival

"Hey Dee-Dee", Said Kenny behind Zoey.

"Kenny stop calling me that!", wait a second, Kenny!, said Dawn angry then Happy

"Hey Ashy-boy, scared again", Said Gary coming up behind Paul.

"Gary?!"

"Hey Dawn who's the cute boy" whispered Zoey into Dawn's Ear

"Hey Ash!" said fourteen familiar voices

"Brandon, Anabel, Spencer, Noland, Tucker, Greta," said Ash until

"And Lucy!" said Brock in love "Lucy my darling will you finally be my girlfriend"

"Croa", said Croagunk starting poison jab.

"Okay Brock", said Lucy blushing.

"WHAT?!" Said everybody in amasement

"Anyways, Misty, Max, Norman, Prof. Oak, Tracey, Mom, and May." said Ash getting down from the tree

"What are you all doing here", said Ash and Dawn confused.

"I invited all of them for a party", said Dawn's mom coming with party supplies.

"What party?" asked Ash and Dawn together

"Well to celebrate you getting in the Sinnoh league and for Dawn getting into the grand festival." said May speaking up

A few hours into the party Dawn's mom said someone Special was coming to celebrate Dawn's accomplishment

"Ding,Dong" the doorbell rang.

When Barry opened the door a trainer With a blue hat, Red sleeveless jacket, White longsleeve shirt underneath and an Infernape outside its Pokeball Well

"look who it is", said Barry Smiling.

"Welcome back", said Palmer to the boy.

"Good to see you man", said Kenny smiling.

"Hey Dawn who's the cuter boy" Asked Zoey and May.

"He's...

"Hey little sis", said the boy smiling.

"... My big brother Blake Berlitz". said Dawn nervous.

"Brother?"! Said everyone one confused

"Well what way to say hi to your brother dawn". said Blake hugging Johanna

"Look punk I don't know who you are but dawn never told us she had a brother!" said Ash holding Blake by the shirt.

"Ash let him go!" said Zoey, May, and Dawn yelling at Ash

"Ash I never Told you or Brock because he was always the cooler sibling, and I never wanted you to meet him." Said Dawn quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

Wow what a twist Dawn has A big brother Blake but will Blake make Ash leave, wait for chapter 2 of Dawn's Secret: A new friend appears, but a new rival for Ash?

Well what ya think? chapter 2 will be up soon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: a new friend appears, but a new rival for Ash?

(Previously)  
Hey little sis, said the boy smiling.

... My big brother Blake Berlitz. said Dawn nervous.

Brother?! Said everyone confused

Well what way to say hi to your brother dawn. said Blake hugging Johanna

Look punk I don't know who you are but dawn never told us she had a brother! said Ash holding Blake by the shirt.

Ash let him go! said Zoey, May, and Dawn yelling at Ash

Ash I never Told you or Brock because he was always the cooler sibling, and I never wanted you to meet him. Said Dawn quietly but loud enough for him to hear.  
(now)

What ya' mean you never wanted me to meet him?! Ash yelled at Dawn

Yo' Don't yell at my little sister, Blake yelled back at Ash.

PIKACHU PIKA PIKA!, Pikachu said to Ash.( Ash calm down!)

Infer, Infer, Infernape!, Said Infernape to Blake. (Calm down Blake!)

Both of you stop! Dawn yelled at both of them.

Ash I challenge to to a 6 on 6 pokemon battle right now! Blake said to Ash.

You're on!

Alright this will be a 6 on 6 battle between Ash and Blake, Brock said to everyone in the audience.

"Torterra I choose you!" "Buizel Let's clean house!" The two trainers said calling their pokemon.

Then the Continent Pokemon, and the Sea weasel pokemon appeared in a flash of white light.

"Blake's in a tough spot", said May worried about Buizel.

"You're right May normally my brother would be in a tough spot but he'll find a way to win he always did", said Dawn relaxing May a bit

"BEGIN" Brock said to Ash and Blake.

"Torterra, Energy ball!" "Buizel counter it with Iron Tail!"

"Buizel can use Iron tail?! said Kenny out loud.

When Torterra fired the ball and Buizel knocked it back with Iron Tail and hit Torterra in the head.

"TERRA!" Torterra exclaimed in pain.

"Buizel while its down hit it with sonic boom!" Blake told Buizel

"BUI, BUI" Buizel said

Buizel jumped up and hit Torterra with a full-powered Sonic Boom and when the smoke cleared up Torterra was unconscious.

"Torterra is unable to battle Buizel wins." Brock said amazed

"Dawn you were right Buizel and Blake overcame the obstacle and beat a grass-type even with the disadvantage." May and Kenny said to Dawn

"Torterra Return, you take a good long rest" Ash said to Torterra while returning him to his pokeball.

"Buizel Return, you relax and I'll call you later." Blake said reassuring Buizel

"Staraptor I choose you!" "Raichu Let's clean house!"

"Now Blake has the advantage in type and wins." Palmer said thinking.

"BEGIN!"

"Staraptor Aerial Ace!" " Raichu dodge it with Quick Attack!"

Staraptor!, Rai!, The two pokemon said

"Raichu Focus Punch!" "Staraptor Wing Attack!" the two trainers said.

"Now jump Raichu and hit it on his back!" Blake told Raichu

"Rai, Raichu!" Raichu said as he jumped up and hit Staraptor on it's Back.

"Raptor!" Staraptor yelled in pain.

Whenthe pokemon crashed into the ground one question remains did Staraptor or Raichu win?...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Conclusion of the battle, Dawn and Ash's first kiss

(Previously)

"Now jump Raichu and hit it on its back!"

"Raptor"

(and now)

" Chu!", Raichu said as he was being held down by Staraptor.

"Raichu use Thunderbolt!" Blake told Raichu.

"Rai...CHU!"Raichu said as he shot a long line of yellow thunder.

"Staraptor move!" Ash told Staraptor.

When the thunderbolt missed, Staraptor picked up Raichu.

"Rai? Rai, Rai, Raichu!" Raichu yelled Scared

"Staraptor go up and let Raichu go while you're coming down as fast as you can!" Ash told Staraptor

" Hey Ash sorry (sorry Raichu) but we both lose!" Blake yelled at Ash

"Huh?!" Ash said as he looked up and saw Staraptor get hit with a thunderbolt.

"HOW?!" Ashe said as he realized Blake set him up.

(Blake's plan)

If I can just hit Staraptor if Raichu wasn't pinned down,Wait I can use Thunderbolt into the sky and As Gravity splits it up into streams one of them is bound to hit Staraptor but if Staraptor has Raichu still thats a chance I have to take.

(battle)

"Raichu and Staraptor are unable to battle!" Brock announced.

"Why did he do that?" Kenny Asked.

"I get it!" Zoey said.

"Get what?" May Asked.

"Why Blake did that, He knew Raichu didn't stand a chance pinned down so he made that thunderbolt so that Ash would move Staraptor and that Gravity would bring it down and hit Staraptor but he sacrificed Raichu so that either way Staraptor would be brought down even with or without Raichu and I'm sure Raichu took that chance too.  
", Zoey said telling everyone Blake's plan.

"Buizel, I choose you!" "Garchomp, Lets clean house..."

Then out of nowhere Arms came out and got Infernape, Pikachu, Garchomp, Buizel, Piplup and even worse for the 2 Dawn.

"DAWN!" The two trainers yelled in shock.

Listen is that the annoying voices of two twerps I hear, It speaks to me loud and clear.

On the wind, Past the Stars, Right in your ear

Bringing chaos at a break fast pace, Destroying all hope and putting fear in its place

A rose by any other name's just as sweet, when everything's worse our work is complete

Jessie!,James!, Meowth now that's a name, putting do-gooder their place we're Team Rocket and we're in your face

Wobbufet!, Mime Mime Mime!.

Whoever you are give me back my Sister! Blake yelled at Team Rocket.

Oh yeah who's gonna make us!" James teased Blake about.

Me, Ash, and Torterra with a maximum power Energy ball!" Blake said while Ash is throwing out his Torterra.

"Torterra, Tor...TERRA!" Torterra exclaimed shooting energy ball.

BOOM! When the balloon fell The pokemon and Dawn were freed, but Team Rocket was running away.

"Dawn!"The two trainers said as they ran and hugged Dawn.

"I'm glad you're okay little D" Blake said smiling at Dawn.

" You remembered my nickname" Dawn said happy.

"Of course you're my sister , My little sister and nothing can make me happier than being "your" Brother."  
Blake said before running to catch Team Rocket.

"Blake stop!" Ash and Dawn yelled but they were too late.

"Oh Ash if they get him who knows..." Dawn said starting to cry.

"It's okay I saw what Blake can do, I'm glad I met him he takes care of the girl I only ever loved."  
Ash said next to Dawn.

"Wait but he only takes care of..." Dawn started to say before Ash pressed his lips on hers and she returned the Kiss.

Well this is a pearlshipping fanfic next chapter is chapter 4: Blake's revenge, No one messes with his sister and gets away with it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Blake's Revenge, No one messes with his sister

(Previously)

Blake and Ash's battle was interupted by Team Rocket and Blake went to get revenge, and Ash and Dawn had their first Kiss.

(Now)

(Blake's mind)(I'll find them and pay them back for what they did to Dawn No one messes with my little sister!)"Where are you Team Rocket!",Blake Exclaimed angrily.

"Uh,Oh the twoip with the Garchomp and Infernape is followin' us", Meowth said scared.

"Don't worry he won't find us", Jessie said acting all that.

"FOUND YA'!" Blake said as he jumped out of a tree.

"UH OH!" Team rocket yelled.

"Garchomp Giga Impact!,Infernape Flare Blitz, Buizel Whirlpool!" Blake said as he threw out 2 pokeballs and Infernape who showed up behind Him.

In a big explosion Blake and his pokemon were standing until...

"AHHHHHH!" Blake yelled in a distance.

(The next day)

"Ash did Blake come back?" Dawn asked when Ash was woken up by Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

"Sorry Dawn I was up all night Blake didn't come back.", Ash said sadly.

"Ash we have to find him! What if Team Rocket..." Dawn said choking back her tears.

"Alright, Let me get dressed and we'll find him."Ash said reassuring Dawn.

In 15 minutes Dawn and Ash were already searching for Blake and only found his Lucky bandana a present Dawn gave him before he left on his journey.

"Blake (tears going down her face)I should've told everyone about you and if I did this wouldn't have happened."Dawn said crying hitting the floor with her fist.

"Hey Dawn it's ok Blake's probably still looking for them." Ash said trying to make her feel better.

"No Ash! Blake would've found them and come home by last night!"  
Dawn said yelling at Ash in sadness.

"Dawn." Ash said crouching down.

"I'm sorry I just worry so much about Blake I always cried when Blake never called saying he was okay.(SNIFF*)"Dawn said drying her tears.

"Hey twoips!" Meowth said from a ballon in the sky.

"Meowth! Where's my brother!" Dawn said angrily.

"Oh you mean this twoip!? Jessie, James, Wobbuffet,  
Now!" Meowth said pushing a button.

Out of nowhere 3 balloons showed up and they also pushed a button then...

"Blake!" Dawn said in horror.

In the four balloons Blake, Infernape, Garchomp, And buizel were tied up hanging from a rope from the balloons.

"Dawn, Ash leave." Blake said weakly.

"What'd you do to my brother!" Dawn said worried.

(Flashback)

(After the explosion)

"Don't mess with my sister ever again." Blake said angrily

"You sure are stupider than your sister."Jessie said like a Jerk.

"HUH!?" Blake said as he saw Mime Jr. Helping Wobbuffet with a cannon.

"Fire!" Meowth ordered.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!",Blake's blood-curdling scream was him being caught and shocked by a net controlled by Team Rocket

(End of Flashback)

"We told your brother's pokemon that if they didn't surrender we would kill him and you twerps.", Meowth said Scaring Dawn.

"Let him go!" Ash told him going for a pokeball.

"Wait, get that pokeball we throw the twerp and his pokemon of the cliff plumetting 100 feet into a big ocean tied up.",James warned Ash and Dawn.

"Do your worst Team Rocket!" Blake said and finished with a wink to Ash and Dawn.

"Okay Bombs Away!" The trio said pushing the button to release Blake and Drop him and his pokemon off the cliff.

"Blake!" Dawn said running to him.

Wow what was that wink about and why did Blake make Team Rocket drop him. Read chapter 5: Dawn and Ash's revenge , And Blake's demise?  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dawn and Ash's revenge, And Blake's Demise

(Previously)

Dawn and Ash were looking for Blake when they found him captured and hostaged by Team Rocket but Blake actually made them drop him and his pokemon off a cliff.

(Now)

"Blake!" Dawn yelled running toward Blake.

"It's Okay D I have a Plan" Blake said being held onto by his rope by Dawn who let him go hearing his plan whispered into her ear.

"Dawn why'd you do..." Said Ash interrupted by Dawn giving him a wink.

"Ok twoips if you don't want that to happen to your friends give us Pikachu." Meowth warned Ash.

Dawn nodded and Ash gave them Pikachu.

"Hotcha, We got pikachu and one twerp less to deal with!" Team Rocket said in Unison.

"Actually you got neither!" A voice said.

Then out of the cliff Blake appeared with his pokemon safe and sound on top of A Salamence.

"What?!" The trio said

"That was my plan my Gallade was hiding in the bushes last night and it cut the ropes looser so I made a plan if I was held hostage for Pikachu, I would get the punishment and be saved out of sight by my fifth pokemon Salamence.

"Now Pikachu Thunder!" Ash told Pikachu.

"PIKA...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"Pikachu said shocking Meowth's balloon which sent currents to the other balloons in a big explosion.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again",The trio said.

"Come on guys let's go home." Blake said to the couple.

(on the way home)

"So the 2 of you a couple huh?" Blake said on Salamence's back.

"Huh, If you want we could break up." Ash said suddenly.

"No,No I'm just happy 'cause you make my sister happy Ash." Blake said getting up.

"Really.",The couple said.

"Of course, Dawn all I ever wanted was for you to be happy",Blake said in pain sitting back down.

(15 minutes later)

"We're back!" the trio said opening the door.

"Ash!" Delia said embracing Ash in her arms.

"Blake, Dawn you two are okay!" Johanna said Tearfully.

"I'm ok Mom.",Dawn said reassurring Johanna.

"So am I M..OW!"Blake said completely in pain.

"Blake no you aren't ,what happened." Johanna asked Dawn.

While Zoey and May were helping clean up Blake's wounds, Dawn and Ash told the whole story about what Blake did and what Team Rocket did to him.

"Oh my and Blake took such a risk for you Dawn." Delia and Johanna said.

"Of course Blake cares about Dawn and her well-being."Ash said.

After Ash said that Dawn got a rag and bowl of water and went upstairs to Blake's room to help clean his wounds.

"Hey Dawn we heard what happened." Zoey said when Dawn opened the door and entered.

"Blake took such risks I know I would do the same thing for my brother Max but Blake did something that siblings wish they could do but can't." May said complimenting Blake's bravery.

"Thank you May.",Blake said wincing in pain due to the alcohol zoey was rubbing on his wounds.

"May, Zoey thanks but can you go outside while I talk to Dawn."Blake asked The duo.

What does Blake want to talk to Dawn about, Read chapter 6: The truth behind Blake's Risk,Dawn learns the truth. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:The truth behind Blake's risk, Dawn learns the truth

(previously)

Blake had a plan to stop Team Rocket but it gave Blake wounds that when he got home the girls the moms and everyone else learned about what Blake did and were amazed by his bravery.

(Now)

"What ya' want to talk to me about?"Dawn asked Blake while using a soaked rag to clean dried blood off his wounded and bandaged upperbody.

"I want you to know why I did all that."Blake said sitting up after Dawn washed off his blood.

"Because I'm your sister I know." Dawn said drying her hands.

"No I made a promise to protect you."Blake said standing up from his bed going to his closet.

"A promise?"Dawn asked.

"A promise...to Dad."Blake said putting on his pajama shirt.

"What do you mean to Dad?"Dawn asked looking at a photo of Dawn's Birthday before their Dad died.  
(The picture shows a 32 yr old Johanna and Blake and Dawn's dad, And a 7 yr old Blake hugging a 5 yr old Dawn who's returning the hug.)

(Flashback) (Blake's narrating)

It was a couple months after I left, the day that Infernape evolved from Monferno.  
I was walking and heading to the Snowpoint city gym to get my 7th gym badge, and I met a trainer trying to evolve her Luxio into Luxray trying to race Luxio to help it evolve but I wasn't looking at fell off a ridge then when I thought I would die Dad showed up and for what seemed like minutes which time didn't even pass and Dad and I talked before Monferno evolved and saved me.

"Blake before I leave promise me you'll protect Dawn."Dad asked me.

"(Sniff*) I will Dad I promise!"I said sadly.

"(Fading) You really are my son Blake."Dad said.

(End)

"Wow Dad asked you to do that (looking up) Dad...wherever you are,thank you,and thank you Blake."Dawn said happily.

Then the brother and sister shared a brother and sisterly hug.

"Well I hope Mom had dinner cooking I'm starving"Blake said racing Dawn to the kitchen.

(The next day)

"Mornin' guys" May said dressed in her regular clothes but these were blue and yellow coming down the stairs.

"Hey May can we talk outside?" Zoey Asked.

"Uh, Sure Zoey"May said uneasily.

(outside)

"So what do you want to talk about?" May asked before Zoey pushed her against the wall.

"Stay away from Blake I know you're in love with him but I love him more and I've seen the way he looks at you he loves "you" so stay away."Zoey said holding May against the wall.

(10 minutes later)

"Mornin' everybody check out the new digs mom and Dawn got me."Blake said coming down with new clothes.( A black jacket with a grey stripe on the chest,a Blue shirt under, black jeans, black and white shoes, and his lucky bandana on his arm.)

"*whistle* nice digs" May said impressed.

*growl* Zoey was glaring at May.

Instantly May looked away and ate.

"well somebody feels better"Johanna said drinking her tea next to Delia and Prof. Oak(he was helping Prof.  
Rowan so he was gone for a while).

"Yeah, thanks to Dawn, May, and Zoey I would've been in bed right now if they didn't treat my wounds."  
Blake said Smiling to the three girls.

Blake jumped from the railing and landed perfectly heading to breakfast.

"uh, careful Blake you might not be perfectly healed."Delia said amazed at what he did.

"It's ok Ms. Ketchum I used to do this all the time to show I was okay"Blake said sitting down.

"Really wow Johanna you have quite a son." " Thank you Delia" the two moms said to each other.

"This calls for a poem: If Blake still doesn't feel well, let's use Healing Bell" Prof. Oak said

"OH WOW A POEM ABOUT MY BROTHER!" Dawn yelled so high she made Ash and Blake fell from their seats.

"You sure know how to choose em' Ash" Blake said getting up.

"You sure know how to be related to em' Blake"Ash said getting up.

(Later)

Blake and May were shopping and May kept seeing if Zoey was following them(She wasn't she was training with Dawn)

"You okay May?" Blake asked carrying 4 bags of clothes and seals for contests.

"Huh oh yeah" May said Blushing.

"We're Back" Blake said opening the door.

"Guys?" Blake said again.

A note was on the table it said: Went to Kanto be back in 2 days- Love Mom(Ash's),Mom(Blake and Dawn's),  
Zoey, And Prof. Oak.

"Well the adults, and Zoey are gone." Blake said thinking.

"Ash,Dawn!" Where are you!" Blake said unaware that Ash and Dawn were sleeping together in Dawn's room After Ash fell off the stairs after everyone left.

"Eh they must be at Lunch, Lets go to the lake!" Blake told May.

"Now Sure! (I've already seen Blake's upper body I wonder how he swims?)"May said and thought.

(10 minutes later)

"Enjoying the water May?" Blake asked.

"It's great, better than the ones in Hoenn." May said.

While May and Blake were drying off they sat under a shady tree and Blake fell asleep on May's lap.

"Sweet Dreams." May told a sleeping Blake and kissed his forehead.

(twenty minutes later)

Blake woke up and hugged May for the best day ever and by "accident" when May tried to kiss Blake's cheek Blake moved and instead of his cheeks their lips made contact and May and Blake thought this was better than a kiss on the cheek so Blake returned the Kiss they stayed like that until A voice said: "Looks like May has a new boy-toy!". This made a smaller boy angry and when May looked She yelled: "Drew, and Harley!"

Wow May and Blake get together (finally) and their first kiss is interrupted by Drew and Harley. How will this play out find out in chapter 7: Two new rivals, Blake's desperate attempt to keep May his Girlfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7:Two new rivals, Blake's desperate attempt to keep May his Girlfriend.

(previously)

May and Blake went to the lake and had their first kiss until Drew, and Harley showed up.

(Now)

"Drew, Harley why are you in Sinnoh?!"May said embarrassed.

"Not to see you eat this guy's face."Drew told May.

"Look, Back off her man."Blake said walking up to Drew.

"Oh,Yeah who's gonna make me."Drew said to Blake during their stare-down.

"Yeah, who's gonna make him."Harley butted in their stare-down.

"Wait,Wait are you a girl or a guy?"Blake said to Harley while Drew and May were laughing at what Blake said.

"I'm a man!"Harley said angry.

"You sure don't look, dress, or even talk like one."Blake said while May and Drew were laughing harder until they got the hiccups.

"I'll show you I'm a dude in a battle!"Harley said Yelling at Blake.

"What ever tickles your pokemon, ma'am" Blake said going to the other side of the lake.

"Oh, he makes so angry!"Harley said to Drew and May who were holding their breath to get the hiccups away.

"Hey Harley this is a 3 on 3 battle it'll be over when all of one side's pokemon are unable to battle!"Blake told Harley.

"I know, I know."Harley said choosing 3 pokemon.

"Drew watch how Blake battles this'll give you Ideas for contests."Ash said as he and Dawn showed up behind the tree.

"ASH!?"May said surprised.

"Hello miss,I'm Drew nice to be aquainted with you."Drew said to Dawn giving her a rose.

"Um Drew,that's Ash's girlfriend Dawn and Blake's little sister"May whispered into Drew's ear.

"And you think you meet a pretty girl but she's taken."Drew said disappointed.

(Battle)

"Wigglytuff come on out sweetie." "Still think he's a chick, Magmar Let's clean house." the coordinator and trainer said.

"Wigglytuff doubleslap." Harley said

"Magmar Flare blitz to end this"Blake said to the Fire Duck pokemon.

"Wiggly... TUFF""Magmar!"the two pokemon exclaimed.

"Wiggly...tuff"The pink marshmallow said with swirls in it's eyes.

"With one hit...he knocked out wigglytuff."Drew said in amazement.

"Hmph, Octillery!", "Magmar return,Raichu let's clean house."The two trainers said.

"Octillery,OCTOZOOKA!" "Raichu punch through it with Mach Punch then when you get to Octillery use Thunder Punch." the trainers ordered their pokemon.

"Octillery!"The squid pokemon said shooting an orange fireball at Raichu.

"Not yet... Not yet...NOW!"Blake told Raichu for the right time to punch trough the fire and gain enough speed for an awesome Thunder Punch.

"Octillery you were so useless, Ariados End this!"Harley sad madder than ever.

''That's it I've had enough of You, Buizel let's rock house!"Blake sad mad at how Harley treated his pokemon.

"Buizel huh?"Drew said taking out a PokeDex.

"Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pok mon. It stores air in the sacs on its neck and uses them as flotation devices, and swims by spinning its two tails like a propeller."

"Ariados String shot, then use Bug Bite!"Harley told Ariados.

"The spider pokemon got Buizel bit Buizel then threw him in the lake.

"Hah, looks like your ground type Buizel has a disadvantage underwater!"Harley told Blake.

" Did he just say..." "Yep" "He honestly thinks..." ''Yep'' ''He's an idiot." The quartet said.

"Buizel, Aqua Jet, and combine it with Sonic Boom!" Blake said finding an opening.

BOOM!

"Ariados is unable to battle Buizel wins the winner is Blake!"Drew yelled.

"Drew now it's your turn."Blake said pointing at Drew.

"Sorry, I'm only gonna battle at a tournament, anyone can compete as long as they have 3 pokemon on their team they're eligible to compete."Drew said walking off "See ya' at the finals."

"I'll see you there, Drew and I'll be waiting!"Blake said smiling fist-bumping Drew.

What tournament is Drew talking about read about it in chapter 8:Blast from the past,Fun at the fair.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:Blast from the past, Fun at the fair.

(Previously)

After battling with Harley Blake challenged Drew to a battle but Drew said there was a tournament coming up at a special place, they just have to wait for it.

(Now)

(Door opens)

"Welcome home guys where were you?"Ash said eating Pizza.

"The lake,went swimming, had a battle with a guy/more or less a girl."Blake said putting his towel in the laundry room.

"Harley"Ash said drinking a cup of grape soda.

"Where'd you guys get the pizza"May said confused.

"My mom left money for pizza." Dawn said getting a cheese pizza slice.

"So you guys bought 7 boxes of pizza and you've already eaten 2 boxes."May and Blake said.

"Pretty much."Ash shrugged.

"How am I not surprised."May said to Ash.

"Well I guess I'll go channel surfing."Blake said sitting on the sofa.

after 2 minutes of channel surfing a commercial appeared:  
"for this month only! The Twinleaf mega-fair is here and tomorrow is the pokemon contest tournament!,  
And the winner of the tournament will get to battle Cynthia the champion!"

"Wait a second, the tournament Drew where he wants to battle me, it's The Twinleaf Mega-Fair tournament."  
Blake said thinking.

"Oh wow! The Twinleaf Mega-Fair I remember how we always went and all my old stuffed animals, Blake won for me!" Dawn said happily.

"Ok, why don't we all go a double date, You know I'm dating Blake now!"May said happily like Dawn.

"You and May huh?"Ash said with a creepy smile.

Bonk!

"Hey where's Ash?"The girls asked.

"He went to get Pizza."Blake said with his hands behind his back.

"ow."Ash said on the floor with a bump on his head.

(1 day later)

"Ready to go?"Dawn asked wearing her winter clothes without the big boots.

"Ready!"May said wearing a nice small Scarf and Blue jacket.

"Ready!" The boys said.(Ash was wearing his clothes from pokemon Black and White,Blake was wearing his new clothes but with a red jacket and a yellow shirt under.)

"Wow you guys look great!"The girls said complimenting their Boyfriends.

"Let's go. Dawn you have the keys right?"Blake asked his sister.

"Yeah (takes out the keys)"Dawn said to her brother.

"Okay lets go."Ash said starting to run off.

(10 minutes later)

"Thanks Blake for the Infernape doll."May said kissing Blake.

"Hey guys look!"Ash and Dawn yelled to the couple.

"I guess I have to battle Drew now."Blake said going to the registration stand.

"Okay Name." "Blake Berlitz"

"Wait Blake Berlitz, well if it isn't little Blake!" The guy at the stand said.

"I don't believe it !?Blake said.

"Yep gave up as a captain now, I still get to see great battles here."Briney said to Blake.  
"Is little Dawn here too?"

"Yeah she's over there watching Cynthia."Blake pointing to Dawn.

"You kids sure have grown up in 3 years." said.  
"So the pokemon you're going to use?"

"Oh yeah, Raichu, Infernape, and Buizel." Blake said handing the Pokeballs.

"Blake I hope you win, Prize is a special egg that's about to hatch." added.  
"You know that boy there next to Lil'Dawn is also competing."

"Ash's competing too?"Blake said Amazed.

"Yep, say he's dating Lil'Dawn right?" Asked.

"Yeah."Blake answered.

"Good for her, and that's a cute Girlfriend you have Blake." said.

"Thanks , see you after the tournament."Blake said taking the pokeballs and leaving.

"Say hi to your mom for me!" yelled after Blake.

"Will do!"Blake said going to May.

"Well, I'm all registered."Blake said getting to the group.

"Don't worry honey you'll beat Drew."May said laying her head on Blake's Shoulder.

"That's not what I'm worried about."Blake said watching the selections.

(Ash vs Harley, Drew vs Solidad, Blake vs Barry, Brock vs Paul,Conway vs May, Dawn vs Ursula,  
Kenny vs Forrest(Brock's Brother), Misty vs Volkner)

"I'm up against Barry."Blake said determined.

"I'm up against Harley."Ash said determined.

"I'm Up against Conway."May said with a chill going down her spine.

"And I'm versus Ursula."Dawn said happy.

"Solidad,Brock,Paul,Kenny,Forrest,Misty,and Volkner they're all here." Blake, Ash,Dawn,And May said all together.

Amazing, our heroes find themselves pitted against strong rivals in the first round what will happen next read it in chapter 9:Going for the top,The Twin-leaf mega-fair Tournament!


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9:Going for the top,The Twin-leaf mega-fair Tournament!

(previously)

After finding out where the tournament is our heroes go and register to find themselves against strong trainers in the first round.

(Now)

"For the first match, it's Ash he's from Pallet town, against Harley she's from Slateport City!"The M.C said.

"I'M A MAN!" Harley yelled.

"Begin!"

"Banette go!" "Gible I choose you!"

"Banette use will-o-wisp!Harley told Banette.

"Gible eat it!"Ash told Gible

"Gible!"The baby dragon said as it ate the fireball.

"Now Gible shoot it out with Draco Meteor!" Ash told Gible

Then Gible shot it out in an amazing explosion which then came spiraling down on Banette knocking it out.

"Banette return!,Ariados go!"Harley said swapping his pokemon.

"Gible use Dragon Rage!"Ash told Gible.

"Ariados Sting shot to close Gible's Mouth!"Harley said with a big idea.

"Gible no!"Ash said as Gible was trapped.

"Gible, Dig!" ''Ariados use stringshot to bring it back up!''

"(Now what Gible can't dig or shoot attacks)"Ash thought.

"Ariados Bring it to you!"Harley said about to finish off Gible.

"That's it! Gible use scratch to cut the web off your mouth!"Ash told Gible.

"What!"Harley said scared.

"Gible Dragon Rage at close range!"Ash told Gible.

"Gi-BLE!"Gible said shooting a fireball that knocked out Ariados.

"Ariados Return!, Cacturne go!"Harley said determined.

"Gible return and relax!, Torterra I choose you!"

"Cacturne Cut!" ''Torterra Hyper Beam and mix it with Leaf Storm!"

"Cacturne No!"Harley said as he saw Cacturne lose.

"Ash wins it!"

(15 minutes later)

"Drew wins it!"The M.C said.

"Now Barry vs Blake!"The M.C said.

"Empoleon go!" "Raichu let's clean house!"

"Empoleon Flash Cannon!" "Raichu Volt Tackle!"

Boom!

"Empoleon and Raichu are unable to battle"  
The M.C announced.

"Heracross go!" "Infernape let's clean house!"

"Heracross Megahorn!", "Infernape Mach Punch!"

Boom!

"Heracross is unable to battle Infernape wins."  
The M.C announced.

"Roserade go!" "Infernape return, Buizel let's clean house!''

"Roserade solarbeam, Buizel Hydropump!"

"Roserade and Buizel are unable to battle!"

"That means we both lose!"Barry said.

"Barry...I still have Infernape."Blake said showing Infernape's pokeball.

"Blake wins it!"The M.C said.

"That was a great battle." "My little Ash won the first battle"  
Two voices said behind May and Dawn.

"Mom, Mrs. Ketchum?!"Dawn said seeing the two Moms.

"Why are you back already, the note said you'd be back tomorrow."  
May asked.

"We finished up our job in Kanto and we came seeing on T.V the fair I used to bring Dawn and Blake when they were kids and the tournament Blake loved so I knew he'd compete."  
Johanna explained.

"May did you stay away from Blake like I told you?"Zoey asked May

"Well...

"Zoey didn't you get my text, Blake and May are (muffled)"  
Dawn said with May's hand covering her mouth.

"Wait let me check my phone, (checks texts)May!"Zoey said seeing the text that May and Blake are dating.

"Oh the battle's over I have to go to mine now!"May said running away.

"Good luck sweetie"Blake said kissing May on the cheek going to sit down.

"Hey guys you're back already?"Blake said seeing the Moms and Zoey.

"Yeah and..."Zoey said angry.

"Good to see you."Blake shrugged.

"Hey Blake why don't we go get food."Ash said dragging Blake away from Zoey.

(At a food stand)

"Ash what's the deal I want to see my girlfriend's battle."  
Blake said waiting in line.

"Look Zoey was in love with you while you were in love with May."  
Ash started to explain."So she told May to stay away from you and now she'll probably do anything to break you and May up."

"Okay thanks for the save."Blake said to Ash.

(7 minutes later)

"Okay Burger for Dawn, Club sandwich for ,  
Hot Dog for Ash, Spaghetti for Zoey, Salad for my Mom, Pizza for me, and a cheeseburger for May,and Fries for everyone."Blake said Handing every one their food.

"Okay Diet Cola for Dawn, Iced tea for the Moms, Root Beer for me and Blake,  
A lemon-Lime soda for Zoey, and An Orange soda for May"Ash said handing out the drinks.

"Hey May sorry I missed your battle I was getting food for everyone, here's yours."Blake said as May sat down next to him.

"It's okay I took down 2 pokemon but his Heracross beat me."May picking at her fries.

"It's okay I'll take him down one of these rounds"Blake said eating his 1 of his 7 slices of pizza.

"Dawn's Next"Ash said seeing the selections.

(10 minutes later)

"Dawn wins"Blake said Drinking his root beer.

(45 minutes later)

"So the people going to the next round will be selected here (Ash vs Paul, Blake vs Kenny,Conway vs Drew, Volkner vs Dawn)

"I'm vs Paul",''I'm vs Kenny'',''And I'm up Against Volkner." The three Second round Trainers said.

Amazing Only Dawn, Blake and Ash made it to the second round read about the finals in Chapter 10:Twinleaf tournament Finals, Blake vs Drew.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:Twinleaf tournament finals,Blake vs Drew

(previously)

During the tournament Dawn, Ash and Blake are in the second round but now they face stronger opponents

(Now)

(20 minutes after the second round selections.)

"Ash wins!"

(30 minutes after)

"Blake wins!"

(15 minutes after)

"Drew wins!"

(20 minutes after)

"Volkner wins!"

(45 minutes after)

"Blake Wins against Volkner!"

"Drew wins against Ash!"

"Now for the Finals!"

"Masquerain!", "Buizel!"

after 6 minutes of explosions from attack clashes and always falling the pokemon who lost was...

"Masquerain is unable to battle!"The M.C yelled.

"Roserade go!","Hold your ground Buizel!"

"Roserade Magical leaf!"

"Buizel use Protect!"

"It's not going to be on time!"Dawn yelled.

"BUI!"Buizel said being blown back with swirls in his eyes.

"Buizel is unable to battle!"The M.C Said.

"Raichu!"Blake said throwing Raichu's pokeball.

"Raichu Mach Punch and mix it with Volt Tackle!"Blake said trying to make a new move.

"Roserade Petal Dance as a shield!"Drew said to protect Roserade.

"Turn mach punch into Thunder punch and mix Volt tackle with Quick Attack!"Blake said trying to get through the shield.

Suddenly the volt tackle went huger and blue with Yellow lightning coming from Raichu's fist.

"Roserade no!"Drew said as he saw the impact go small for a second then a big explosion that sent winds as strong as a million Whirlwinds and Gusts go everywhere and See Roserade launched from the punch to the wall behind him and see it leave an impact as big as a Snorlax.

"A,A,Amazing."Everyone said at what Blake just did.

"You, you, YOU DID IT RAICHU WE MASTERED ULTRA PUNCH!"Blake said picking up Raichu who suffered damage from Volt Tackle.

"Raichu's weak now, Absol Finish it!"Drew said determined to beat Blake.

"Raichu let Infernape finish it."Blake said to Raichu worried.

"Rai,Rai,chu,Rai,chu,raichu,rai"Raichu said shaking his head getting berries from Blake's Pokebelt(where Blake keeps his pokemon stuff)(What raichu said)"No I'm okay I can still fight."

"Raichu."Blake said impressed.

"Okay lets do it!"Drew yelled.

"Absol silver wind!" "Raichu dodge it!"

As Absol shot the Silver Wind Raichu moved and began to run with his fist out.

"Raichu use doubleteam!Blake said to Raichu.

As Raichu made clones Absol got confused.

"All of you use Ultra Punch!"Blake said to the Raichus

"Dodge em' All ABSOL!"Drew said scared.

After Absol dodged "almost" all the Ultra Punches.

"NOW RAICHU HIT IT!"Blake said.

"SOL!"Absol said getting hit by 2 Ultra Punches on it's Back!

The same thing happened as when Ultra punch was used the first time but double the power.

"Absol NO!Drew said seeing Absol slammed into the ground.

"The winner of the tournament is BLAKE!"  
The M.C announced coming up hiding from the double ultra punch Impact.

"Blake DID IT!"The group yelled out loud.

"I hope I can counter Ultra Punch in one of our next battles."Drew said shaking Blake's hand.

"Blake you won!"Ash and Dawn said hugging Blake.

"You did it honey."Johanna said Hugging him.

"I'm amazed Blake even Ash would have a tough a tough time to beat you."Delia said Hugging Ash.

"Wait where's..."Blake said until May jumped and Pressed her lips against Blake's with her arms around his neck and Blake returned the kiss and put his arms around her waist.

"Good job Blake I love you so much."May said stopping the kiss to say that, then hugging Blake.

"Good job Blake"Zoey said next them.

"Thanks Zoey"Blake said looking at Cynthia coming along to congratulate him.

"Good work Blake you have the power of a champion and a master."  
Cynthia said coming over.

"Well, when are we having our battle?"Blake asked the champion.

"Soon they're making a special arena for us to battle in Sandgem town,  
and it'll be ready in 2 weeks."Cynthia said to Blake.

"Dawn when we get back we have to talk."Ash said to Dawn.

(30 minutes later)

"What Ash?"Dawn said going to her room with Ash.

"Me and my mom have to leave soon and I don't think this relationship is going to work after I leave."Ash said depressed.

"Ash that'll be soon and we can still be together then."Dawn said reassuring Ash.

"I love you Dawn." Ash said closing in to kiss Dawn.

"I love you too Ash."Dawn said Kissing Ash sitting down on her bed.

(Next day)

"Ash we're leaving on Saturday and I wanted to know if Dawn wanted come."Delia said making Breakfast.

''She'll love too!"Ash said happily.

''Okay Ash letting you know."Delia said.

So Dawn's going to Kanto with Ash, will Blake go with May to Hoenn or will she stay?  
Read in chapter 11:Final Decision, Start of a new journey is soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:Final Decision, Start of a new journey is soon.

(Previously)

Blake beat Drew and became best friends with him, And Dawn's going with Ash to Kanto in 5 days.

(Now)

"Hey Dawn!, You can come to Kanto with me and my mom saturday!"Ash said picking up Dawn and picking her up swinging her around.

"Yay!"Dawn screamed so loud Blake woke up and fell off his bed.

"Ow"Blake said weakly in his room upside down on his head.

"Okay so that's 5 days away so I should go shopping for nice clothes and get all my pokemon ready to meet yours."Dawn said scurrying around the room taking out luggage.

"Dawn it's okay tomorrow You,May,and the Moms could have a girl day, Me,Blake,and Drew are going to be at the mall hanging out Guy's day."Ash said holding Dawn.

"Okay, whew let's just have fun today and the other days together and get ready for Kanto."  
Dawn said getting her boots on.

"Got it My mom got breakfast ready so come down when you're ready."Ash said kissing Dawn on her forehead.

"Ow, Hey Ash did Dawn get excited, when we were kids on her birthdays or holidays I would be woken up by yay real high."Blake said rubbing his head in his

"Yes?"Ash said confused why Blake was rubbing his head.

"Oh my head? When Dawn wakes me up like that I always get so surprised I fall off my bed on my head."Blake laughed embarrased.

"Got it."Ash said relieved.

"Hey Blake Dawn wake you up again?"Johanna said looking at Blake rubbing his head.

"Yep."Blake said going to get Breakfast.

"Hey Blake so that's what you wear when you got to sleep?"May asked with her mouth full of eggs and Bacon seeing Blake in his .

"Morning everyone, Blake, sorry."Dawn said coming down the stairs.

"So...Blake can we talk after breakfast?"May asked Blake who was drinking orange juice trying to stop choking from stuffing his mouth with food like Ash who was next to him in the same situation.

"Got it"Blake said coughing.

"Sometimes I think Blake and Ash are long lost brothers."Dawn whispered to May.

"I feel the same way."May whispered back.

"Seconds please!"Ash and Blake said all together.

(10 minutes later)

"So May what'ya want to talk about?''Blake asked going into the kitchen

"Well I have to get going back to Hoenn soon and I want you to come along."May said getting Milk.

"Hmm...That's it ok."Blake said getting some coffee.

"But,Blake I don't think my parents will like you and My little brother it took him a week to get used to Ash and I don't know how long it'll take for them to get used to the idea of us."May said mixing her milk with the coffee

"It's okay even if it takes me 2 years or until I turn 20 I will be happy I'm with you no matter what even if they don't like me."Blake said kissing her forhead.

"Blake please, if my parents don't like you then.."May said adding some Whipped cream and cinnamon.

"May calm down we won't know until then." Blake said drinking his coffee and getting a Chocolate chunk Cookie.

(With Ash and Dawn)

"So Dawn I'll warn you my Bayleef has a crush on me, and She'll be jealous."Ash said laying down on Dawn's bed with his arm around her.

"So I guess I have some competition."Dawn said sweetly with her head on Ash's shoulder.

"Trust me major competition."Ash said turning on her DVD player..

"Ok."Dawn yawned.

"Want to see My bloody valentine?"Ash said taking out it's DVD.

"No, how about High school Musical 3?"Dawn said taking out it's disc.

"No, How about Fantastic four?"Ash said pointing to the case.

"Maybe, Twilight?"Dawn said opening her drawer and taking it out.

"Sort of,Percy Jackson?"Ash finally asked choosing the DVD on the desk next to him.

"Bingo."Dawn said finally making a decision while closing the curtains and turning off the lights.

"You know Ash Percy reminds me of you a little bit."Dawn said hugging Ash.

"Really?"Ash said putting his arm back around her,

"Really."Dawn said pecking his cheek a couple times.

"That's awesome but Percy hasn't met Arceus."Ash said being modest.

"Actually his dad's a god and he saved the world from a godly war."  
Dawn said being a smart-aleck."And he met 12 gods."

"Great and all I ever did was meet all the legendary pokemon in all 4 regions."  
Ash sulked.

"Now, Now he doesnt have a girlfriend like you do."Dawn said cheering him up.

"You got that right."Ash said Kissing Dawn's cheek.

(Back to Blake and May.)

"So it took your brother a week to get used to Ash?"Blake asked eating a cookie.

"Yeah."May said finishing her coffee.

"Heh,It'll probably take longer for him to get used to me."Blake said getting some Orange Juice.

"I guess."May shrugged getting a cookie.

(After Percy jackson was over.)

"Good movie"Dawn said getting up.

"Huh"Ash said opening his eyes.

"You fell asleep didn't you?"Dawn said putting her hand on her hips.

"First second, I was out like a Snorlax using sleep."Ash said stretching.

"I'm going to get May hopefully we can do something."Dawn said going to the kitchen

"Hey May."Dawn said waitching Blake and May eat.

"Hey Dawn."May said leaving her stuff on the counter.

"So you want to go do something go to the Spa, Shopping?"Dawn asked May who was looking like she wanted to burp.

"Maybe tomorrow I have to do some shopping anyway so why don't we go then."May said in a small burp.

"Ok,Hey why don't Ash and Blake go visit Drew he called and he wanted them to compete with him in a team tounament for a thing Called Pokemon Burst."Dawn said remembering when Drew called Ash's cell and she answered.

"Wait, Pokemon Burst that's when a pokemon gets into a Burst heart and becomes one with it's trainer,But they have to be in sync"May said when she remembered reading a magazine about it.

"Okay where's Drew?" Ash and Blake said coming out with O.J and some chips.

''Were you guys snooping."May said in anger.

"May it's not snooping if I can hear you from the fridge."Blake said drinking some juice.

"Oh, wait that's not the point!"May said all up in Blake's face.

"May calm down, He's in Sandgem town."Dawn said exhausted from holding May back.

"Great, That's only Half an Hour away if Me and Ash go on Salamence, 45 minutes on a Bike,  
or an hour on foot."Blake said throwing away the empty bag of chips.

"Salamence,Bike,or on Foot"Blake said choosing.

"Salamence."The duo announced.

"Hey Ash, there's goggles in My drawer we'll be there in 30 seconds If I tell Salamence to use quick attack."Blake said pointing to his room.

"Okay"

(5 minutes later)

"Ok Drew we'll be there soon."Blake said calling Drew on his phone.

"How soon?"Drew asked waiting at the stadium.

"Now."

"Whoa!"Drew said falling from the fence he was sitting he was sitting on.

"So the stadium Me and Cynthia are battling is here?"Blake asked looking at the stadium.

"Yep."Ash said helping Drew up.

"How can you tell."

"By the sign that says:Where tournament Winner Blake and Champion Cynthia will battle."Ash said pointing at a sign that has an arrow.

"Oh."

"So we're signed up for the tournament."Drew said brushing off dirt from his shirt.

"Good."

"Here's your Burst gauntlets."

"How does this work?"Blake asked putting on a red gautlet with a blaster hole in front.

"Easy open the slot with the big button in front,put in an unenlarged pokeball with your pokemon choice inside,Then press the small button in frontthe slot to release the Burst Heart from the slot in front,  
Then press the button on the side to open a Burst Heart shaped slot, then put in the Burst Heart,  
Now wait until your gauntlet takes the shape of the Pokemon's arm then your Pokemon becomes Armor for the battle."Drew said doing the steps and forming A Roserade Burst armor on himself.

"Ok how bout' Torterra Armor."Ash said doing the same steps and forming A Torterra Armor on himself.

"Ok, How bout' Garchomp Armor."Blake said choosing Garchomp Armor on himself.

"Cool!"The duo said.

So now Ash,Blake,And Drew are fighting in A pokemon burst tournament wait for the action in Chapter 12 :An ultimate tournament,Unlock Burst Mode!  



	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:An Ultimate Tournament, unlock Burst mode!

(Previously)

Ash and Blake met up with Drew in sandgem Town and are competing in a tournament using Pokemon Burst.

(Now)

"Now lets see the matchups for the tournament!"The M.C announced.

(With Dawn and May)

"You see May we can have fun even without the boys."Dawn said relaxing in the living room with Cucumbers on their eyes.

"Yeah lets watch some T.V while the Nail Polish dries."May added taking off the cucumbers.

(On T.V)

"Now for the final match of the first round!"The M.C from the tournament announced.

Then on the T.V Ash Blake, and Drew were beaten down using Magmar, Staraptor ,and Masquerain as their burst forms.

"Lets change channels."Dawn said sitting up not noticing the T.V.

"Uh not a good Idea."May said biting her nails.

"Why?"

"That's why not!"May said shaking Dawn and Pointing to their boyfriends and Drew who are being attacked without mercy and without a chance to attack.

(At the battle)

"Guys I have an Idea just follow my lead."Blake said with blood coming from the side of his bottom lip.

"I don't have enough strength."Ash added weakly with blood going down in streams from his head.

"Neither do I."Drew said getting up holding his right arm.

"Just use your weakest attacks and we'll cross them."Blake said on his left leg where he had no feeling.

"Gust!" "Fire Spin!" "Bubble!" The trio said using their weakest attacks which crossed into a Giga Impact like tornado.

"Ahh!"Their opponents yelled.

"Let's go!"Blake said getting up with all the strength he had left.

"You got it!"The other two followed.

"Protect."Their opponent's leader yelled froming a shield.

"Fire Punch!"Brave Bird!"Silver Wind!"The Trio exclaimed using all the energy they have left.

Then the protect broke as Fire Punch Brave Bird and Silver Wind hit it simultaneously.

"Overheat!" Whirlwind!" "Hydro Pump!" The trio yelled jumping and using all the power they and their pokemon had left.

"Blake, Ash, and Drew win!" The M.C announced amazed at what the trio did.

"Heh, We won."Blake said smiling before the three of them collapsed from exhaustion.

"They Did it! Woo-hoo!"The girls yelled getting up from the sofas and pumping their hands in the air.

(An hour later)

"Hey guys"The girls said going to the guys' room at the stadium.

"Hey."Blake and Ash said getting up from their beds wincing as they walked.

"Where's Drew?"May asked.

"He's asleep Drew took more damage protecting "us" than himself."Ash added holding the bandage on his head.

"Man you guys took a beating."May added looking at Ash's bandages on his head and arms, and Blake's on his Leg and Arm.

"We'll be okay."Ash added hugging Dawn.

"Because of our wounds our next battle will be the last in the second round."Blake added going outside.

"Well at least we'll stay until the finals."Dawn said following Blake.

"Hey Dawn where ya'..."Ash asked until May stopped him.

"Ash let her be with her brother."May added stopping Ash.

(With Blake and Dawn.)

"Dawn this is dangerous especially for the 3 of us."Blake started talking to Dawn

"I know, Even for you you're still healing from the problem with Team Rocket."Dawn added.

"Heh,You know me I can pull through anything let's go get the others to get some food"Blake said hugging Dawn.

"Ok."

(at a noodle place.)

"*Slurp*This is even better than the noodle nosh in Evergrande city."May said eating her 3rd bowl of ramen.

"I can tell."Blake said with a confused look.

"So can I."Dawn said amazed.

"Well let's go."Ash said putting some money on the counter.

(20 minutes later.)

"Hey Dawn what are these?"May asked looking through some old stuff.

"Hey my gym badges from Kanto, Johto,and Sinnoh."Blake said looking at what May found.

"No Hoenn?"Ash asked Blake looking at his old badges.

"Yeah I was supposed to go to Hoenn last week but I decided to wait."Blake answered putting his badges away.

"Hey who's this!?"May asked angrily looking at a picture of Blake and Whitney(Johto gym leader) shaking hands after he ended up in a tie with her.

"Uh May ..."Blake started to say before May was in his face.

"You're cheating on someone with me?!"May asked almost making blake Bend 90 degrees.

"May's angry like when Team Rocket stole that food at that restaurant when I first met her and she looked like a fire-type when she almost didn't eat."Dawn said hiding behind a chair.

"Geez May I always knew you were hot but now that you look like a fire-type that's an understatement."Blake amazed and confused.

"Don't you dare flatter me!"May said making Blake fall back.

"Geez May that's when I was in a tie with Whitney from Johto in a gym battle and I was just thanking her because she helped me realize my Garchomp's power."Blake said holding May by her shoulders.

"Huh a gym battle?"May asked calming down.

"Yeah for my final badge my Garchomp was still a Gabite until it evolved against her Miltank and learned Dragon type moves."Blake said fixing his back.

"Yeah May the referee even took a video of the battle and Blake sent it over here."Dawn said holding a pillow as a shield and taking out the CD.

(5 minutes later)

"Ooooohhhhhh,Still should've told me."May said amazed and then still angry.

"Let's go Ash the tournament starts in the morning and we have to show up at the room for Chimecho to use Heal Bell."Blake said getting up.

(In the morning)

"Let's go guys!"Blake said running off to the battle.

"Right!"

"Garchomp!", "Absol!", "Infernape!"

"Okay guys gameplan,Hit em' with everything."

"Thunderbolt!"An electivire burst trainer exclaimed.

"Dragon Pulse!"

"Fire Spin!"A Dragonite burst trainer yelled.

"Water Pulse!"

"Solarbeam!"A Venusaur burst trainer shouted.

"Flare Blitz full power!"

In the explosions as the smoke cleared the trio found themselves in the semi finals as their opponents were stuck in the wall.

(Semi Finals)

"Guys come on we can do this." Blake said weakly in Raichu Armor.

"We can't I have no more strength."Drew said getting up in Flygon Armor.

"Ditto Here."Ash added lying down in Torterra armor.

"Sure we will I'll never give up."Blake said charging up a Volt Tackle.

"Too Little, Too late."A Magmar trainer said charging an Overheat.

"You got that right."His allies said charging Hydro Pump and Solarbeam.

"That balance of power will destroy one of us."Drew said amazed at what the opponents were doing.

"Yeah big enough, all three of us."Ash added in awe.

"Ash!"Blake said running to him.

"Huh?,AHHHHHHH!"Ash yelled seeing the opponents shot the attacks at himself.

Ash's POV.

I stood in fear as our opponents shot a ball mixed with Overheat,Hydro Pump, and Solarbeam strong enough to kill me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"I Yelled as the ball got closer.

"ASH!"I heard My teammates, Dawn, May and the moms yell seeing me about to die.

I saw my life before me. Meeting Pikachu and becoming best friends with my final gym badges with my friends by my finally beating Brandon becoming champion of the Battle Frontier. Heh, I also remembered when Pikachu cooked Misty, May, and Dawn's Bikes extra crispy when I met them.

"No!"I heard Drew,Dawn, and May yell.

"Blake why?"I said seeing Blake get in the way and save me.

Dawn's POV

I sat in horror as my brother got in the way to save My Boyfriend.

"Blake"I heard my mom say starting to cry.

"No he can't he just can't die."May said with tears running down her face.

"Blake!"I heard Drew yell shooting Dragonbreath as a shield to get to Blake who fell to the ground.

"Come on Blake get up!"Ash yelled to Blake's body.

"Blake!"I yelled jumping off the stands to my brother's body.

I saw in horror as my brother's eyes were lifeless.

"No it can't be NOO!"I yelled crying as it started to rain.

"Now your turn!"The other team yelled at Ash and Drew.

Drew's POV

My eyes grew red in anger the nerve of my opponents to kill my teammate in cold blood.

"No the other way around now I'm super..."I yelled at them using Dragon Pulse.

"Heh."My opponent chuckled stopping it with Flamethrower.

"Kill my girlfriend's brother now try to kill her Now I'm.."Ash started to say.

"ANGRY!"The both of us yelled.

"Energy Ball."

"Let's give it some Steel Wing!"

"How bout a Leaf storm!"

"A Dragon Claw!"

"Solarbeam!"

"A Whirlwind!"

The energy ball got bigger with a huge Leaf storm Solarbeam and gust of wind Behind it.

"NOOOOO!"Our opponents yelled in pain.

"Drew and Ash win!"The M.C Announced amazed at energy ball's power.

Blake's POV

"I can't believe I did that" I was floating around in a white light.

"Blake Berlitz!''I heard a voice shout.

"What?"I asked.

"You risked your life for Ash Ketchum a dear friend of ours."A huge serpent like shadow of a dragon said next to me.

"A noble effort, you and Ash may know us as the pokemon Arceus, Giratina, Mew, and Rayquaza."Arceus said showing up in his true from.

"What ya' want."I asked looking at the 4 legendaries.

"To repay you by reviving you."Giratina replied looking at my eyes.

"My lords, I will accept your gift but why come to me."I answered confused.

"You and Ash are the chosen ones."Arceus said coming up toward me.

"Chosen for what?"

"To stop all the Teams from Kanto to Sinnoh." Mew said flying around me.

"How? In the the state I'm in I can't.''

"Not without our powers listen carefully..."Rayquaza added.

"To get to me master of the darkness Giratina the chosen pokemon for you Blake,Go to the highest peak in Sinnoh Arceus and I will be waiting andBy remembering our conversation I shall become yours but to catch me use the Master Ball."

"Huh the Master Ball!It's Impossible I don't have one."

"I can build one"Arceus said making four Master Balls in my hands.

"But why four? Ash? May? Don't put my sister in this war!"

"No that is for Drew to get to "me"Ash must go to the highest peak in Sinnoh and there he shall catch me."Arceus answered.

"May has to catch ''me'' in Hoenn in the Tree of Life."Mew said hiding in my jacket.

"Rayquaza Drew has to catch you in the Sky Pillar the landmark similar to the Spear Pillar where I can find Giratina."

"Yes"

"But how am I getting Back?"

"Like this!"Arceus and Giratina yelled hitting me with Flash.

I opened my eyes to see May crying on my chest.

"May?"I asked keeping my head looking at the ceiling.

"Who said that?"May asked looking up from my chest.

"Me."I answered.

"BLAKE!"May yelled kissing me.

"Huh? Blake!"Everyone else yelled looking at me getting up.

"Hey what happened?"I asked looking at everyone next to the bed.

"Blake you were Dead for 2 hours."May said next to me.

"I was?"I asked until I remembered the conversation with the legendaries.

Digging into my jacket pockets which Dawn said was empty I took out the Master Balls Arceus Gave me.

"Master Balls?"Dawn asked surprised saying that the jacket was empty.

"Yeah Everyone listen especially you Ash,May,and Drew"I said telling everyone the story of what happened.

Ash's POV

"Wow I have to catch Arceus but why?"I asked to Blake.

"Arceus said it was to stop The Teams from Kanto to Sinnoh."Blake answered back.  
"Ash tell me all the teams and what was their purpose in life."

"In Kanto and Johto Team Rocket whose purpose was to control MewTwo,Hoenn was Team Magma and Team Aqua whose purpose was to control Groudon and Kyogre,And Team Galactic from here whose purpose was to gain the powers of Dialga and Palkia."I answered.

"It just doesn't add up."May pondered.

"Maybe it doesn't maybe it was just a...Wait Ash say which pokemon they were after again."Blake asked me thinking about what May said.

"MewTwo, Groudon, Kyogre, Dialga,and Palkia."I answered saying the pokemon again.

"That's it!"Dawn and Blake yelled out loud.

"That's what?"May and I asked.

"Look at the pattern MewTwo would've started a war but Mew stopped it so there's a start ,  
Groudon and Kyogre always started war and Rayquaza stopped them,Same thing with Dialga and Palkia if they went to war Arceus and Giratina would stop them."Blake told me getting up.

"So if all the teams came together..."May started to say.

"They could start a Five way war with MewTwo,Groudon,Kyogre,Dialga,and Palkia."Drew finished.

"Guys! now This is our goal I'll go back to Hoenn with May and Drew and from there we'll catch Mew and Rayquaza before you leave we'll all go to the top of and There Arceus and Giratina will be waiting for us."Blake told me.

(After the tournament finished.)

"Winners Blake,Drew,and Ash!,Say hello to our best trainers ever pulling through the tightest spots ,and their player Blake escaped the hands of death."The M.C Announced giving me and the others medals.

"Here's the gauntlets."I said giving the M.c the Gauntlets.

"Keep them for as one of the prizes the gauntlets you can keep!"The M.C announced.

"Cool."Blake said putting his gauntlet which turned to a watch.

"Way cool."Drew added.

(at twinleaf town)  
"Well I leave in 3 days so now we have to go to ."I said putting on my old clothes from Hoenn

"Yeah girls I need you to..."Blake started to say until.

"What stay here and not even get to see Arceus."May said angry.

"Actually I was Asking to make sure you were packed what made you think I wasn't letting you come."  
Blake added hugging May.

"Oh then we are."May said with an embarrased blush.

"Come on Ash we need to talk.''Dawn asked dragging me.

"What?"I said angry.

Then Dawn gave me a big kiss on the lips.

"Just in case all else fails."Dawn winked at me walking to Blake and May who were waiting.

"Kids, we just want you to know we love you."Johanna said coming down in tears embracing Dawn and Blake.

"And we just want to make sure you're going to be safe."My mom added embracing me.  
"May your mother is on the phone."

May's POV

"Hi Mom!"I said seeing my mom with Max and Beautifly.

"Hey May so who's lover boy."Max said with a troll face.

"Max I think I hear your father calling you."My mom said making Max run off with a 's kit.

"So May I want you to be safe on this Journey."My mom added.  
"And like Max said where's my daughter's soulmate?"

"Well he's..."I started to say blushing until.

"Hey Gliscor get back here."Ash yelled behind me.

"Gli."

"Magmar you get back here too!"Blake yelled at his Magmar.

"Mar."

"Hey Ash why do you have to let them out?!"

"HUH?! Dont' Blame ME!..."

"Really! Then WHO LET THEM OUT!"Blake yelled wrestling with Ash down the stairs behind me.

"Hey May who's the cute boy?"My mom asked me seeing Blake.

"That's..."I hesitated.

"Rai,Rai,Raichu?"Blake's raichu asked eating a donut.(What are ya doing.)  
"Rai,Rai,chu,Raichu,Rai,Chu,Raichu"(I don't want ketchup on my donut.)

"Pika,Pika,Pi,Chu,Pika,Pi."Ash's Pikachu said holding a ketchup bottle.(Just put a little on it)

"Rai,Chu"(Stop it)

"Pi,Pika,Pikachu,Pi,Pika,Chu,Pi."(Come on, just put a little.)

"RAI,CHU,RAI,CHU,RAI,RAICHU!(Get out of my face Ketchup!)

"Pi,Pika,Chu,Pikachu,Pi,Chu,Pika,Pi,Pika,Pikachu."(There's nothing wrong with it,AND MY NAME'S NOT KETCHUP!)

"And who's Raichu is arguing with Ash's Pikachu."My mom asked again.

"And that's..."I said still hesitating.

"Both of you stop it, it's not worth fighting over who let Gliscor and Magmar out."Dawn said holding the two from each other behind me.

"Buneary!"Dawn's Buneary yelled hitting Blake's Raichu and Slamming him against the wall so pikachu can put ketchup on the donut.

"Rai,chu,RAI,CHU,RAICHU!"Raichu yelled hitting everybody with Thunder but me and the Moms.  
(I have HAD IT ALREADY!)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"Everybody yelled.

"And owns one with such power?"My mom asked amazed at Raichu.

"THAT'S BLAKE AND THAT'S HIS RAICHU!"I finally yelled out loud with Raichu looking at me.

"And Blake is?"My mom asked confused.

"My boyfriend."I said quietly.

"Well I have no problem he seems like a nice boy."My mom said smiling.

"Caroline what's with the lights and sending Max to me."My dad asked barging into the room.  
"Hey May."

"Hi Dad I Can answer the questions."I said moving to show my family everyone on the floor.

"Whoa what happened."My dad asked.

"Dawn's brother a.k.a my boyfriend's Raichu happened."I answered.

"Who is he, the boy being jumped on by what appears a giant grey Gligar."My dad wondered again.

"Duh dad that's Gliscor the evolved form of Gligar and That's obviously Ash I can tell by the hair."  
Max answered this time.

"Well part 1 is right,That's Blake he was wrestling Ash until Raichu shocked him by accident."I corrected Max.

"But the hair..."Max said.

"Is just standing because of the shock."I finished.

"Hey May who's the people on the screen."Blake asked getting up fixing his Jacket.

Read chapter 13 next :"Blake meets the family,Journey to Arceus and Giratina starts"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:"Blake meets the family,Journey to Arceus and Giratina starts."

(Now)

May's POV "Blake meet my family My Dad Norman the Petalburg gym leader who specializes in Normal Types."  
I began to say.

"Hi."Blake said a bit embarrassed.

"Hey Norman."Ash added lifting Gliscor from Blake.

"Hiya Ash,Nice to meet you Blake."My dad said happily.

"My mother Caroline who helps in my Dad's greenhouse making sure it's good for the pokemon."I introduced my mom.

"Hello Ma'am"Blake said fixing his hair.

"Hello Blake."My mom said.

"And my little brother Max."I said disgusted by how Max would act.

"Whoa cool Magmar do you have anymore pokemon?"Max asked with is whole face on the screen.

"Okay!Just stop doing that."Blake said weirded out.

Then as Max took his face off the screen Blake went to his bag put the small pokemon in the house and put the big pokemon outside took out Infernape,Raichu,Buizel,Garchomp,Staraptor,Heracross,  
Lucario,Torterra,Empoleon,Spiritomb,Salamence,Gallade,Dragonite,Slaking,East-Sea Shellos,Golem,  
Electivire,Flygon,Craudant,Luxray,Rampardos,Growlithe,Snorlax,Tauros,Nidoking,Grovyle,Charizard,  
Swampert,Hippowdon,Tyranitar,Pidgeot,Alakazam,Magmortar,Gengar,Noctowl,Shiny Spearow,  
Absol,Honchkrow,Blaziken,Lapras,Kingdra,Politoed,Typhlosion,Metagross,Dusclops,Aggron,Wailmer,  
Swellow,Blastoise,and Yanmega.

"So Cool! Is Infernape your starter?"Max said looking at all the pokemon.

"Yep of course when he was a Chimchar he hated me."Blake started to say telling the story when he and Chimchar became best friends.

Blake's POV

"Chimchar hated me all he ever did was swing from tree to tree and throw whatever he could find at me."  
I started to Max a story.  
"During the gym battle with Roark the Oreburgh Gym leader Chimchar just sat in the stands without a care in the world." "By then I had already caught My Raichu when it was a Pichu when it hurt it's foot and I watched over it even when it was Wild I protected it and he chose to come with me,My Buizel when I saved it from falling from a cliff when a whirlwind sent it flying,My Staraptor when it was a Starly,Garchomp as a Gible,and I got my Heracross when Pichu found some Honey of course Heracross came and almost ate Raichu."

"Wow You went through alot just to get 5 pokemon.''Max added.

"Rai."Raichu purred remembering all the good times we had.

"Bui."Buizel said remembering when I saved him.

"Cross."Heracross said sheepishly reminding me when Gible,Starly,Buizel,and I had to pry him off Raichu's head.

"Anyways the time we became best friends was when Team Galactic attacked and A guy named Saturn and his Toxicroak kept hurting Chimchar without mercy and I punched Saturn and my pokemon attacked Toxicroak to make them stop then we were the Target I was hit by Punches,Kicks,everyone else was hit by Vacuum Wave ,Brick Breaks,Poison Stings,Poison Jabs Then Chimchar was surprised by how he treated me and I still went so far for him he got angry and when His Blaze ability activated then he Evolved into Monferno and Sent Toxicroak and Saturn flying into a Galactic Helicopter."

"Infernape!"Inferape said running off after I finished the story.

"Infernape wait! Look guys I got to go find him."I said running off after Infernape.

"Blake wait!"Ash and Dawn yelled after me.

Infernape's POV.

I ran off because I was sad because of how I treated Blake and the others when I was young.

I tried to forget how I would push Raichu around when he would find food I would tell him to scram while I got his food and he would run crying to Blake who came angry holding Raichu because Raichu was Still a baby.

And how when Buizel joined us whenever He went swimming I made the water hot and burned him and went to Blake who gave him a Full Heal and Glared at me.

Also when Staraptor Joined us all I ever did was make nets and make him fall when he flew into them.

And when Gible would dig making spaces for him to sleep in I would always use Rock Smash on the ground making it seem like and earthquake and send Gible to Sleep with the others.

And when Heracross joined I put honey on rocks and when Heracross would suck on the honey I would heat up the rock and burn Heracross' mouth.

"Infernape wait!"Ash's Infernape showed up in front of me.

"What do you want."

"Infernape I know how you feel."

"No you don't you don't know what it feels to be a jerk to everyone and always trying to forget about what happened in the past!"

''I do know how it feels like, you see I was never really Ash's."

"What do you mean you are his pokemon right?"

"Yes I'm Ash's,but I was someone else's"

"Huh?"

"You see my previous owner Paul who was Ash's rival he used to abuse me always trying to make me stronger even bringing me to the brink of death that's when Ash took a stand and helped us win the Hearthome tag tournament then Paul released me then I decided to go with Ash and I've always been trying to forget how he treated me."

"Oh.''

"And I was always a jerk always hurting Ash when my Blaze was activated and ever since then I've always wanted to forget it."

"Infernape where are you!"I heard Ash and Blake yell.

Ash's POV

"Infernape!"Blake yelled looking for Infernape.

"Ash my Infernape will find him."I reassured Blake.

"I've never seen him run off like that."Blake added.

"Dawn's looking for him in the sky on her Togekiss."I said.  
"We'll find him no matter what."

Then my phone rang and Blake answered.

"Dawn did you find Infernape?

"Yep but Infernape and Ash's are being chased by a group of Zangoose."

"Oh no"Blake said dropping my phone.

"What?!"I asked slapping Blake to reality.

"Infernapes are being chased by a pack of wild Zangoose!"Blake said slapping me back "How are we going to catch up?''I asked looking around.

"We Fly."

"How?"

"DRAGONITE, SALAMENCE,CHARIZARD GO!"

As I got on Charizard, Blake told Charizard to use quick attack after Salamence and Dragonite left.

"Let's go!"

Blake's POV

After a couple seconds Ash and I found our Infernapes badly hurt and Dawn and her pokemon were holding back the Zangoose.

"Infernape WE'RE COMING!"I yelled telling the dragons to go down.

"Blake,Ash!"Dawn yelled seeing us coming appear from A humongous pillar of Fire like an entrance for a contest.

"Move one more step and My...No our pokemon will end you!"I said stepping next to Ash and Dawn in front of the Infernapes.

"Have room for 2 more?"Drew asked as he and May appeared from Dragonbreath sent from his Flygon.

"You guys."I said happily by how my friends stepped up

"Zangoose!"The Zangoose leader yelled using Double Team and Quick Attack.

"Lucario let's clean house!" "Buizel I choose you!" "Roserade let's go!" "Blaziken Take the stage!" "Togekiss spotlight!"

"Lucario Aura Sphere!" "Buizel Water Pulse!" "Togekiss Air Slash!" "Roserade Energy Ball!" "Blaziken Overheat!"

Then as I saw the 5 spheres go to all the Zangoose I thought to myself that this is the power me and my friends have together and that this'll be how we stop the teams.

Then the forrest started to shake, then a huge Zangoose robot with the team rocket logo appeared.

"Team Rocket, did they come back for more?"I asked seeing the huge robot

"No it's!"Ash started to say.

"Cassidy!"May said looking at the woman who ruined a tournament in Kanto.

"And Bill!"Dawn said remembering the guy who tried to kidnap a Hippowdon who was the father to their friend Hippopotas.

"THE NAME IS BUTCH I'VE ONLY MET YOU ONCE BUT BUT BUTCH ISN'T HARD TO FORGET!"Butch yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Calm down Bob!"Drew said with a troll face.

"Guys his name is Butch stop being like that."I said annoyed.

"Thank you anyway Give us your pokemon or face our fury!"Butch added thanking me for being the first person to get his name right.

"No way!"I yelled out."Give us one good reason why!"

"1 we're evil!"Cassidy yelled."Now give us the pokemon!"

"We'll see about that! Blaziken Fire spin and go through it with Brave Bird!"May yelled.

"Blaziken can use Brave Bird?!"Ash asked.

"Yeah, even though Blaziken isn't a Flying type it's still a bird so he can learn Brave Bird."May answered.

"Okay! Buizel Ice Aqua Jet!"Ash yelled.

"Ready Blake?"Dawn asked me.

"Yep!"

"Togekiss put Lucario on your back and use Fly!"

"Lucario use Extreme Speed to get you and Togekiss higher!"

"Roserade use Petal Dance to make a path to the robot!" Drew yelled doing the same thing May did.

"Togekiss!"

"Lucario!"

"USE AURA SPHERE TO KNOCK THE ROBOT BACK!"Dawn and I yelled.

Then as the robot fell backward Lucario and Togekiss came down at a fast speed.

"Lucario jump and use Extreme Speed and Mach Punch!"I yelled.

"Roserade use Quick Attack and Leaf Blade!"Drew yelled making Roserade go through the path.

"NOW HIT IT!"Ashe,Drew,and May yelled.

Then Blaziken, Buizel, and Roserade crashed into the robot leaving a big dent for Lucario and Togekiss to hit it.

"Now Togekiss Aerial Ace!"

"Lucario HIT IT!"

Then Togekiss and Lucario went through the robot as it was getting up and when they landed next to Blaziken,Buizel,and Roserade the robot blew up and sent Cassidy and Butch flying.

"Come on guys we leave to in the morning."May said walking off.

"Dragonite,Salamence come on out and take the Infernapes back to the house."I said taking out the dragons.

Then I was on Dragonite with my Infernape following everyone else.

"It's ok buddy I always did forgive you when you did stuff wrong because that's why I chose you to be good friends with you."I told Infernape spraying him with a potion

(The next Day)

"Come on guys we haven't reached the halfway mark yet!"Ash yelled we saw the girls sit down!

"Hey Drew go get them use Absol to drag em' up if you have to."I told Drew going even higher.

(20 minutes later)

"Let's rest for atleast 10 minutes that way we can have more energy finishing climbing ."Dawn said drinking all the water from her canteen.

Sorry had major writer's block for these chapters so next chapter 14:Arceus and Giratina wait,Finish the journey in Sinnoh.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:Arceus and Giratina wait,Finish the jouney in Sinnoh

(May's Pov)

"Skitty Take the stage!"I yelled throwing Skitty.  
"Ok Skitty use...uh?"

"OW,OW,OW I thought Skitty's were nice!"Dawn yelled getting scratched by Skitty.

"Dawn you okay?!''The boys yelled looking down.

"Ow,No need to worry!"Dawn yelled when I finally got Skitty off her.

"Yeah and that's when I worry the most!"Ash and Blake yelled going higher.

"Anyways Skitty use Quick Attack to climb the mountain and find a resting spot!"

(couple minutes later.)

"I'm Sweaty and I'm Tired"Dawn and I said watching Ash and Blake look for food.

"Then go find a river!"Blake yelled in the distance.

"An upstream river?"I yelled back.

"No an upside down go find a lake or river and bathe in it!"Drew said sarcastically following Ash and Blake.

"Okay."I said as Dawn and I were looking for water.

(Blake's POV)

"Buizel,Garchomp let's go!" "You too Buizel and Infernape!" "Masquerain and Flygon you too!"

"Buizels use Aqua Jet!" "Masquerain give them a boost with Hydro Pump."

"OK now get the apples!"Ash yelled as Buizels got the food.

"OK RAICHU COME ON OUT AND USE DOUBLE TEAM TO GET THE APPLES!"I yelled throwing Raichu's Pokeball.

"Ok come on guys back to the campsite."Drew said getting a bag of apples.

"May! Dawn! you here?"Ash yelled putting down the apples.

(Dawn's POV)

"This is nice huh Piplup?"I asked relaxing in a lake we found that was nice and cold.

"Pip,Piplup."Piplup said half asleep.

"Hey look we're almost at the top."May said looking up.

*BOOM*

"Huh?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !*Splash*"

"Geez Ash take it easy."Blake said to Ash who was floating on the water like he was knocked out.

"Ash?Aaaaash? ASH GET UP!"I said grabbing an apple and slamming it on Ash's head.

"Huh what happened?"Ash said getting up from drowning.

"Let's see you tried to cook apples but Pikachu put dried ketchup on an apple and it's like gunpowder."  
Blake said wringing his clothes.

"Ok girls 5 more minutes or we're leaving without ya'."Ash said walking off.

" 't live with them can't live without them."I said back to relaxing.

(Ash's Pov)

"Girls."I said eating my food.

"Can't live with em'..."Blake started to say.

"Can't live without them."Drew finished saying while we were laughing.  
"Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha."

"Anyways let's finish climbing."I said.

"Ok"

"Guys where are you!"I heard Dawn yell when we were almost at the Spear Pillar.

"Up here!,Torterra use Rock Climb to get the girls!"I said taking out Torterra.

"Terra!"

"Pika,Pikachu."Pikachu yelled over to Blake's Infernape.

"NAPE!"Infernape yelled back.

Then the two Pokemon sprinted to the Spear Pillar as Torterra caught up to us.

"Come on guys!"Blake yelled following Infernape and Pikachu.

"Hey wait up!"Drew yelled.

"Make that double!"I yelled reaching the top.

"Whoa."All of us exclaimed seeing a portal to the Distortion world.

"Ash,Drew let's go!"Blake yelled jumping in.

"Hey wait up!"The two of us yelled jumping in.

"Guys wait!"May yelled before the portal closed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!"

"Blake this your faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuu uuuullllllllllllllllllllllll llllllttttttttttttttttttttt!"I yelled to Blake seeing solid ground under where we were falling.

"What! If anyone's to blame it's you AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS HHHHHHHHH!"Drew yelled back to me.

"STOP FIGHTING! IF YOU WANT TO SURVIVE STOP ACTING LIKE BABIES AND ACT YOUR AGES!"Blake yelled to the both of us.

"Brace for impact!"

Then we went through the rock like it wasn't there.

"SALAMENCE,CHARIZARD,DRAGONITE!"

"Whew that was so close"Drew said hyperventilating on Salamence.

"Okay Drew slow down we'll fly and look for Giratina."I said relaxing.

After what seemed like hours we found Giratina and Arceus waiting.

"Took you long enough."Giratina said going to Blake.

"Yes but now to get to business."Arceus said coming to me.

"Ready Ash?"Blake asked.

"Yup."

"GO MASTER BALL!"The both of us yelled throwing the master balls to Arceus and Giratina.

*Ding*

"Alright I got Giratina!"Blake yelled holding his master ball in the air.

"Yeah and I got Arceus!"I said doing the same thing.

"Okay Giratina come on out and make a portal to go home."Blake said taking out Girantina.

(a couple seconds later.)

"So you want to do any contests in Hoenn?"May asked Dawn.

"I don't really know."Dawn replied.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHOOO OOOOOOOOOOO!"The three of us jumping coming out of the portal that formed above the girls.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"The girls yelled running from where they were.

"Are you boys out of your minds DISAPPEARING FOR AN HOUR AND ALMOST CRUSHING US!"May yelled at us.

"Kind of but atleast we have these."I said taking out my masterball.

"Don't tell me..."

"ARCEUS I CHOOSE YOU!" "GIRATINA LET'S CLEAN HOUSE!"

Then in a flash the 2 legendaries appeared and scared the girls.

"Arceus use teleport to get us to Twinleaf Town!"I told Arceus.

(1 second later.)

"MOM WE'RE BACK!"Blake and Dawn yelled opening the door to their house.

"Kids."Johanna said embracing them.

"Mom you here?"I yelled.

"Ash you're okay!"My mom said embracing me in a bear hug.

"Well it's almost lunchtime and I bet you kids are starving!"Johanna said going into the kitchen.

"Yeah other than Ash's Pikachu blowing up most of our apples were starving."Drew answered.

"Anything special?"My mom asked.

"Spaghetti for me!"Blake said.

"Scrambled Eggs please."I added.

"2 Hotdogs."May added.

"3 Steak Quesadillas!"Dawn added.

"A Club Sandwich!"Drew said.

(30 minutes later)

"Let's Chow Down!"All of us said.

"*Slurp*Man nothing beats home cooking."Blake said eating his spaghetti.

"You got that right!"I added.

"Anything to drink?"My mom asked.

"Lemon-Lime soda for me!"I said.

"Root Beer for me!"Blake said.

"Orange juice for me!"Drew said.

"Grape Soda for me!"May said.

"Coke for me!"Dawn added.

(After lunch)

"Ok so May Drew I checked the ferry schedule ours to Hoenn leaves tomorrow after Ash and Dawn's Ferry leaves."  
Blake said to Drew and May who were getting ready to leave.

"Ok."

(The next day.)

"BYE GUYS SEE YOU LATER!"I said over to the three who were waving bye to us.

"Hey guys! NO NEED TO WORRY."Dawn said to the three.

"See ya' guys we'll meet back here in a month!"Blake yelled over.

"Take care!"May yelled over to us.

(Blake's POV)

(After the ferry leaves)

"Let's go guys."I said going to the ferry for Hoenn.

"Ok."May said following me.

"Hey Blake wait up man!"Drew said running to us.

chapter 15 16 and 17 will be about Blake May and Drew in and Dawn's adventures in Kanto are gonna be in 18 19 and : Chapter 15 Part 1 of the Hoenn Trilogy,Blake's first contest.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Part 1 of the Hoenn Trilogy,Blake's first contest.

(Blake's POV)

"Welcome to Littleroot Town we'll meet up with maybe he'll give us a ride to Petalburg city."May said dragging me from the pier.

"Drew a little help?"I asked hoping he'll make May let go of me.

"Okay"Drew said grabbing my other arm and dragging me to 's.

*Knock*

"Professor Birch it's me May!"May said opening the door.

"May we'll you've grown up on me."Birch said coming from the room he was in.  
"Who's the boy you're dragging?"

"I'm Blake."I answered.

"Anyway we were hoping you could give us a ride to Petalburg City?"May asked telling Drew to pick me up.

"Sure just let me get my keys."Birch answered.

(On the way to Petalburg.)

"Say Blake haven't I seen you before?"Birch asked me.

"Yeah I'm the winner of the Indigo,Silver,and Lily of the Valley conferences."I answered.

" then Let me check your PokeDex."Birch asked me handing him my PokeDex.

Then Birched opened a small laptop and set my PokeDex in the slot.

"Let's see the Boulder Badge,Cascade Badge, Thunder Badge, Marsh Badge,Rainbow Badge,  
Soul Badge,Volcano Badge,Earth Badge from Kanto placed winner in the Indigo Conference."  
"The Zephyr Badge,Hive Badge,Plain Badge,Fog Badge,Storm Badge,Mineral Badge,Glacier Badge,  
Rising Badge from Johto placed winner in the Silver conference."  
"And the Coal Badge,Forest Badge,Cobble Badge,Fen Badge,Relic Badge,Mine Badge,Icicle Badge,  
Beacon Badge from Sinnoh and Placed winner in the Lily of the Valley Conference."

"Alright just 1 more mile and we're in Petalburg."May said waking up from her sleep.

(In Petalburg)

"Mom, Dad, Max I'm back and Blake's here!"May yelled when Drew and I entered the gym.

"So you're from the Petalburg gym?"I asked.

"Yeah it was a long story to explain "That" to Ash."May answered.

"Welcome back Honey,Welcome Blake."Caroline said coming out drying her hands with a washcloth.

"Hey where's Dad?"May asked.

"He's busy trying to help train Max's new Treecko in the battle room."Caroline answered.

"I'll go,I want to see how strong your dad is in a battle."I said putting down my stuff.  
"Say do you have a computer so I can get a Special Pokemon?"

"Yes in the can you go and get Blake his pokemon."Caroline Answered.

"Sure. Blake which one?"May asked me."*Whisper*Ok I'll call your Mom and aske her to send it."

(5 minutes later)

"Thanks May I'll go find your dad."

"I wanna' come along."Drew said following me.

"Ok Treecko use Pound on Vigoroth!"I heard someone say.

"Vigoroth counter with Fire Blast!"I heard someone else say.

"CKO!"I heard a pokemon yell out in Pain.

"Treecko is unable to battle Vigoroth wins and the victory goes to Norman!"I saw a boy say as I saw a Green Gecko pokemon with swirls in it's eyes being picked up by Max.

"Hey Norman,Max nice to meet you in person."I said walking in.  
"Hey Blake what do you want."Max said returning Treecko to it's Pokeball.

"Norman I challenge you to a 3 on 3 battle but outside."I said going to where Max was.

"Sure."

(Outside)

"Ok this Battle will be Norman vs Blake from Twinleaf Town!"The boy said.

"Vigoroth let's go!" "Raichu let's clean house!"

"Begin!"

"Vigoroth Metal Claw!" "Raichu counter with Iron tail."

"Goroth!" "Rai, Rai, Rai!"

"Not bad."May said walking outside.

"So May what was this "Special" Pokemon."Caroline asked.

"Oh you'll see."May said with an evil smile.

"Vigoroth use Fire Blast!" "Raichu take it head on!"

"Rai? Rai,Rai,Raichu!"

"Just Trust me!"

"Rai."

"RAI!"

"Ok Raichu time for our new invented move."

"What move?"

"Raichu I've come up with a better name! Raichu use XTREME IMPACT!"

Then Raichu used Volt Tackle that grew huger and blue then He jumped and Punched Vigoroth with incredible Power.

"Vigoroth and Raichu are unable to battle."

"Sorry bud I didn't think you didn't have enough strength to withstand Xtreme Impact's recoil."

"Lucario let's clean house!" "Slakoth let's go!"

"Slakoth Flamethrower!"

"Why did Blake choose Raichu and Lucario all three of dad's pokemon know fire type moves."Max said.

"Lucario Push it back with Aura Sphere!"

"Slakoth dodge and use Guillotine!"

"Lucario Dodge using EXTREME SPEED!"

"Now use Quick Attack and make a slip stream from the wind!"

"A SLIP STREAM!?"May,Max,and Norman said amazed what I just did.

"Now do a Volley of Aura Spheres and Dragon Pulses!"

"Counter with Protect!"

"Extreme Speed to get inside the Protect!"

"Aura Sphere Maximum Power at Close Range!"

"Slakoth no!"

"Slakoth is unable to battle!"

"Slaking let's go!"

"Slaking use OverHeat!"

"Lucario's too exhausted to dodge!"Max said at the edge of his seat.

"Lucario Return!"I yelled returning Lucario to his Pokeball.

"GIRATINA LET'S CLEAN HOUSE!"

"Of course."

"Giratina? When'd you ever get that!?"Max said literally at the edge of his seat.

"Yesterday and ever since I've wanted to try it out!"

"Either way Slaking Psybeam." "Giratina counter it with Shadow force!"

"Use Dig to get out of the way Slaking!"

"Use Fly!"

"Use Iron Tail when Slaking gets out of the hole!"

"Use Aerial Ace to counter, Slaking!"

In a big explosion Giratina and Slaking were still standing like nothing happened.

"Giratina Hyper beam!" "Slaking Hyper beam!"

In a huge clash of Hyper Beams Giratina's got weaker.

"Grrrrrrrr...GIRATINA USE FLASH CANNON!"

"YOU USE FLASH CANNON SLAKING!"

"THAT'S IT GIRATINA USE DRAGON BREATH!"

Then Giratina's attacked pushed back Slaking's and knocked him out.

"You're good Blake."Norman said with Bruises and Scratches on his face.

"Thank you last person to push me that far was Ash."I said with my clothes ripped and with Scratches on my body.

"Hey Blake what you did is perfect for a Pokemon Contest."Caroline told me.

"A contest?Sorry I'm only a gym kind of guy."

"Come on Blake there's an unofficial contest tomorrow join!"May said tugging at my arm

"*Sigh*Ok but if I join you and Drew have to join."I said.

"Ok."

(next day)

"Welcome to the Petalburg Contest!I Nurse Joy will be the M.C and Referee!"Nurse Joy said as she was on stage.  
"The winner shall recieve the Petalburg Medal!"She said holding up a pink and yellow ribbon with a flower medal shaped gold piece of steel.

"First up is May!"

"Glaceon take the stage!"

Chapter 16 2:Petalburg contest, a surprise for May shows up.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:Part 2 Petalburg contest,a Surprise for May shows up.

Normal POV

"Glaceon Take the stage!"

"Glaceon use Ice Shard!"May said as Glaceon made a huge ball of Ice."Spin and Use Quick Attack!"Then Glaceon made a hole in the bottom of the ball and closed it up."Run around in Ice Shard and use Flash!"Then the ball started to spin in Mid-Air flashing like a disco ball."Now wrap it up and use Secret Power!"Then the secret power blew up in sparks and sparks came falling down glistening.

"Wow a spectacular move used by May."Nurse Joy said.

"Next is Drew!"

"Flygon let's go!"

"Flygon use Sand Storm!"Drew said as flygon made a tornado of sand."Go inside and use Heat Wave!"  
Then Flygon made everything warm and the sand became Glass."Use Dragon Claw to shape it in a circle!"  
Then the glass became round with a glass stand on the bottom. "Use Steel wing to give it a belt in the middle and flip in a circle to give it a round buckle."Then when Flygon did all that it stood in the air in a huge glass PokeBall.

"Incredible!,Drew has made a huge PokeBall true conditions of a top coordinator!"Nurse Joy said.

After 13 random people it was Blake's turn.

"Now the final trainer competing is Blake!"Nurse Joy yelled."Huh?,Blake! Well I guess Blake is...AAAHH!"Then Nurse joy yelled in fear as a Flamethrower appeared next to her and like a boss Blake emerged ending the flames with just the swipe of his arm.

"Ok so Blake is up!"

"GROWLITHE LET'S CLEAN HOUSE!"

"Growithe use Extreme speed and go up high!"Blake said as Growlithe got high in the sky."Use Flame wheel sideways!"  
Then Growlithe spun like a red-hot UFO."Use Flamethrower!"Then streamers of fire were hitting the ground from the Wheel."Use Double Team!"Then dozens of wheels were spinning around."Finish it up with Solarbeam instead of Flamethrower at all the clones!"Then the Growlithe clones were attacked and in a yellow flash orange sparks were falling everywhere.

"Ok so the 4 going to the semi-finals"

"May,Drew,Ken,and...Blake!"Nurse Joy announced with the big screen showing four faces.

(Semi-Finals)

"May vs Blake...Begin!"

"Blaziken On Stage!" "Infernape Let's clean house!"

"You know I'm not going easy May."Blake said with a smile

"Neither am I"May replied with the same face as Blake.

"5 minutes on the clock! And go!"

"Blaziken Fire Spin!"May said as Blaziken unleased a swirling flamethrower.

"Flame Wheel and ride the Fire Spin to Blaziken!"

Then Flame wheel got bigger as it rode the Fire Spin.

"Blaze!"Blaziken Cried in pain as Mays points went down.

"We've reached 2 min into the battle!"Nurse joy said as the clock went to 3 min.

"Blaziken Blaze kick and mix it with Overheat!"May said as a huge fireball was shot and in it was Blaziken with it's foot extended out.

"Now Blake's Points have taken a dive."

"Counter it with your own Overheat but mix it with Mach Punch!"Blake said as May's points were lowered and a fireball as big as Blaziken's with Infernape holding it's fist out.

"1 minute left!"

*CRASH!*

"Blaziken Don't give in!" "Infernape never give up!"

"10 seconds!"

"Blaziken Hi Jump Kick!"

"5 seconds"

"Infernape Bullet Punch!"

*Boom!* *Ding*

"Times up! But Infernape and Blaziken are still standing and have their Blaze abilities activated!"  
"But the winner is ...Blake!"Nurse joy said as Blake's points were a bit higher than May's.

"Huff,Huff I... I'm glad,Blake proved he's good in a contest. And I'll always remember this because this is the most fun I've ever had."May said exhausted."Huh?"May said as her Masterball went up in the air as it opened a pink light showed up and entered the pokeball.  
"Take the stage?"May said entering the coordinator room confused and from the pokeball Mew came out.  
"Huh? Mew! but..."

"Having fun no matter what and always being happy that's what you needed to catch me."Mew said floating around me.

"Great!"May said embracing Mew who returned the hug."Ok,Return."

"Hey May you ok?"Blake said entering the room.

"Couldn't be better."May answered.

"In only 30 seconds Drew has lost to Ken!"Nurse Joy announced in the T.V behind Blake and May.

"What? That's...impossible."Blake said amazed.

(Finals)

"Now it's Ken vs Blake!"Nurse Joy announced as Ken and Blake were looking at each other.

"Entei Enter the battle!"Ken said throwing a Masterball.

"imposssible."May said worried about Blake.

"This is for DREW!GIRATINA LET'S GO!"Blake yelled throwing Giratina's ball.

"OOOOOOH! Both Blake and Ken have legendaries and are about to duke it out and just to make sure you all know Entei is one of the beast trio from Johto,and Giratina is one of the Creation Trio from Sinnoh."Nurse Joy said staying a safe distance.

"Begin!"

"Entei Hyper Beam!" "Shadow Force Giratina!"

As Entei shot the orange beam at Giratina it disappeared and attacked Entei from behind.

"Entei use Rock Wrecker!" "Knock it back with Iron Tail!"

Then the rock was launched and hit the big screen that held the points and time.

"Oh no since the screen's broken the battle will only be finished in a Knockout."Nurse Joy yelled.

"Entei Quick attack!" "Use Extremespeed!"

"Use Fire Fang!" "Use Sky Drop!"

Then Entei was picked up and thrown from the spot.

"Entei Use Pursuit!" "Counter it with Iron tail."

"Final chance use Hyper Beam!" "Giratina end it, with a full power Flash cannon!"

"Entei No!"Ken yelled as Entei fell down with swirls in it's eyes.

"Entei is unable to battle the win goes to Blake from Twinleaf Town!"Nurse Joy announced walking up to Blake holding the medal.

"Thank you Giratina I appreciate it."Blake said hugging Giratina and Returning it.

"Here is proof that you won the contest the Petalburg medal."Nurse Joy said giving Blake the Petalburg Medal.

"Thanks but I want to know if I can share my medal with my best friend and girlfriend."Blake asked."Of course Blake but how?"

"Grovyle come on out and use Leaf Blade to cut this into thirds."Blake said taking out a pokeball and throwing the medal in the air.

"Gro,Grovyle."

"Blake?"May asked standing behind Blake.

"May Drew here."Blake said giving them a part of the medal.

"Thanks Blake."Drew thanked Blake.

(At the gym)

"Be careful you three."Caroline said to the three who were heading to the Sky Pillar.

"Hey guys wait up I wanna meet Rayquaza!"Max said running to the trio.

"Alakazam teleport us to the Sky !"Blake said trying to make sure Max doesn't go along.

"NO!"Max said as he jumped and fell in a body slam as the trio vanished.

"IT'S NOT FAIR I WANTED TO MEET RAYQUAZA!"Max cried spazzing out on the floor.

Chapter 17:Part 3 Enter Rayquaza.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:Part 3,Enter Rayquaza.

Drew's POV

"How great."I muttered walking in the huge staircase leading to Rayquaza.

"Something the matter dude?"Blake asked slowing down to talk to me.

"I just don't find it fair Ash got Arceus first,you got Giratina after him,May got Mew yesterday,AND I'M THE LAST ONE!"I yelled making Golbats attack me.

"Dude just think of it this way...Dawn could have got Rayquaza not you."Blake laughed in my face.

"Grrrrrrr."I growled at Blake as he went ahead of May."Hey May can we talk?"

"Sure Drew ask me anything."May replied stopping so I could catch up.

"Ok so this boy I know not me."I said sheepishly(Way to play it cool.)"Anyway he met this girl but she has feelings for someone else what should I,I mean he do?"

"Well describe her."May said.

"She's tall,she wears a hat over her beautiful brown hair,she has beautiful brown eyes and she has a Marill."  
I said embarrassed.

"Oh you mean Lyra from Johto?"

"HUH?! YOU KNOW LYRA?!"I yelled out and more Golbats attacked me.

"Of course I met her in Azalea Town before the contest after she won her badge."May said making me even more embarrassed."And doesn't she like that boy Khoury?"

"Grrrr...Khoury."I growled in anger at the mention of that dork's name.

"Well she's known Khoury for a long time so a good idea would be to bond with her and soon enough she'll like you more than she does Khoury."May said before she went ahead.

(Couple of hours later)

"*Cough*Finally we made it *cough*hooray."I whispered out of breath.

"Dude it was only 375 stories."Blake said crouching down to my tired body.

"SO! IS SMALLER!"I yelled with all the strength I had left leaving Blake with a"this guy has problems"face.

"Drew,Drew, Drew, Drew is 450 stories."May said petting my head.

"*sigh*I have a way for him to get up,good thing I changed back into my old team."Blake said reaching for a PokeBall."Raichu use Thunderbolt!"

"Rai,Rai,Rai...CHU!"Raichu yelled shocking me to get up.

"Ok,Ok I'm up."I yelled.

"So where's Rayquaza?"

"Huh? Good question."

Then a serpent like shadow towered above us.

"Speak of the devil."The three of us said with a derp face.

"ROAR!"Rayquaza roared at us.

"Let's go Masterball!"I yelled.

"Drew no!"Blake yelled getting the ball in mid-flight.

"Blake what's the matter."

"They're the matter!"Blake yelled pointing at two men on top of Kyogre and Groudon.

"We won't let anybody stop us from starting a five way war."The red head yelled.

"Kyogre Hyper Beam on Rayquaza." "Groudon Fire Blast on the kids."

"Roar!"Rayquaza cried out in pain.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"All of us yelled.

"Drew let's go POKEMON BURST!"Blake yelled grabbing May's hand.

"OKAY!"

"MAY PUT ON THIS BURST GAUNTLET!"Blake yelled giving May a burst gauntlet.

"OKAY!"

"STARAPTOR BURST MODE!","FLYGON BURST MODE!","BEAUTIFLY BURST MODE!"

"The kids are dead let's go the war must commence."The pirate looking guy said before...

"NOT ON OUR WATCH!"The three of us yelled coming up from the debris flying with Rayquaza next to us.

"Rayquaza let's go."I said as Rayquaza tapped it's arm on the Masterball.

"Ok,Blake,May let's do it."I said taking charge.

"Okay."

"Rayquaza burst mode." "Giratina burst mode." "Mew burst mode."

Then I appeared with green armor with red markings a staff made to look like Rayquaza's tail and a helmet shaped like Rayquaza's appeared with ghostly armor a cape to represent the wings a throwing star with 6 blades and a helmet made to look like Giratina's showed up with Pink armor a staff to look like a Mew's tail and a hemet shaped like Mew's.

"Kyogre Hyper Beam." "Groudon Hyper Beam."

"Twister."Blake said as he moved his cape and created a Tornado that cancelled out the Hyper Beams and lifted Kyogre and Groudon from where they were.

"My turn,Psychic."May said as her eyes glowed pink and she threw Kyogre and Groudon into the air.

"The finisher, Hyper Voice."I said as Purple circles went from my helmet hit Kyogre and Groudon and sent them flying.

"Bye,Bye."I said as the three of us flew down and ended our burst modes and returned our legendaries.

"I gotta call Ash tell him what happened."Blake said getting Staraptor so we can fly to Pacifidlog town.

(In a Pokemon center.)

Blake's POV

"Hello?"

" is Ash there?"I asked Delia.

"Sorry he's over at 's with Dawn."Delia answered.

"Ok thank you."

"Hello?"Gary picked up.

"Is Ash there?"

"Yeah,Hey Ashy-Boy!"

"Gary stop calling me that,Hey Blake."Ash said coming to the phone with a Totodile biting his head.

"Ash we got trouble."I told Ash.

"What'ya mean."

"2 men attacked us with...Kyogre and Groudon."

"Team Magma's Maxie and Team Aqua's Archie."

"Anyways they talked about the war...it's not too long from now."

"Ok thanks for calling."

"How's Dawn?"

"Well..."

"Let me see."

"BAYLEAF LEAVE ME ALONE!"Dawn yelled as a Bayleaf chased her with a headbutt ready.

"BAY,BAY!"Bayleaf yelled in anger.

"See ya later Bayleaf stop!"Ash yelled as he ended the call.

"Ooookay"

"So I guess we'll spend the rest of our time back in Petalburg."May said handing me my Pokemon.

Chapter 18:Part 1 of Kanto,Bayleaf vs Buneary.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Part 1 of Kanto,Bayleaf vs Buneary.

(Plot)

Well Blake,Drew,and May got Rayquaza on the team but there's another story happening across the ocean in Kanto.

(Now)

Dawn's POV

"Bayleaf leave me alone!"I cried running up a tree away from Bayleaf because she saw Ash and I kiss and she started to attack me.

"BAY!"Bayleaf yelled headbutting the tree.

"Quilava use Fire Blast to stop Bayleaf,Tauros use Quick Attack to get Dawn if she falls!"Ash yelled with his Quilava and one of his 30 Tauros.

"Qui...LAVA!"

"Bay..LEAF!"Bayleaf yelled shooting a Solarbeam to stop the Fire Blast.

"Grrrrrrr...Noctowl use Sky Attack!"

"Bayleaf!"Bayleaf yelled in anger using Vine Whip to stop Noctowl.

"Bun...EARY!"Buneary yelled getting out of her Pokeball and using Dizzy Punch on Bayleaf.

"Bay,Bay!" "Bun,Bun!"

Then Bayleaf and Buneary were attacking each other but as she got hit by Ice Beam Bayleaf glowed white and evolved into Meganium.

"Bayleaf,evolved?"Ash said shocked along with Pikachu.

"Meganium huh?"I said to myself taking out my PokeDex still trying to stay in the tree.

"Meganium, the Herb Pok mon. Meganium's breath has the power to revive dead grass and plants, and the fragrance emanating from its flower petals could soothe any angry, hostile emotions."

"Mega..Nium!"Meganium yelled shooting a Green Ball at Buneary.

"That was Energy Ball!"Ash and I yelled shocked.

"Bun...EARY!"Buneary cried out as she glowed white and evolved into a Lopunny.

"Lopunny the Rabbit Pokemon,The ears appear to be delicate. If they are touched roughly, it kicks with its graceful legs."Ash's PokeDex said.

"Lo..Punny!"Lopunny yelled hitting Bayleaf with a Hi Jump Kick.

"When did Lopunny learn Hi Jump Kick?"I asked amazed at Lopunny.

"Bulbasaur!"Ash's Bulbasaur yelled using Vine Whip to stop Lopunny's Bounce.

"Sceptile!"Ash's Sceptile yelled using Frenzy Plant to hold Meganium down.

"Thanks Bulbasaur,Sceptile."Ash said making Bulbasaur carry me down with Vine Whip.

"I'm going to call May."I said as I stormed off.

"Hello?"

"Hi May!"

"Hi Dawn!"

"So I need your advice."

"Why?"

"Brock told that when Ash challenged the Battle Frontier in Kanto you guys dated."

"And?"

"I just want to know how Meganium liked it when you guys dated but hate me and Ash dating."

"Why'd you say Meganium?"

"Yeah Ash's Bayleaf evolved into Meganium and my Buneary evolved into Lopunny."

"Well I guess it was because Meganium knew me better and knew that I wouldn't break Ash's heart and I guess Meganium is worried that you might break Ash's heart."

"But I would never hurt Ash."

"Well just try to bond with her. *Boom!*"

"What was that?"

"Give me a ,Blake is just going to keep beating you! But May! Max just relax I'll let you come with Me,Blake,and Drew to sinnoh so Blake can battle Cynthia next week. You got it May! Anyways just try to get along with her."

"Ok thanks May,and tell Blake good luck for me and Ash."

"Ok bye."

"Bye *sigh*."

"Charmander?"A baby Charmander said looking at me.

"Hiya little guy,you lost?"I asked picking him up.

"Charmander where are you?"Tracey said looking for Charmander.

"Charmander!"Charmander said hiding his face in my chest.

"It's ok I'll stay here with you."I said as I sat down holding Charmander in my arms.

"Charmander there you are come on you have to go for the new trainer."Tracey said as he saw me and Charmander.

"Hey Tracey did my Charizard's baby come?"Ash asked as he walked in.

"I don't know the Charmander for the new trainer walked off and he's with Dawn right now."

"Well Tracey we have to find him! You don't know how mad Liza would be! More importantly Charizard and Charla if he's lost!"

"Ashy boy stop yelling Gramps is sleeping."Gary said as he walked in with a Charmander in his arms.

"Hey Gary who's Charmander is that?"

"Oh this is the Charmander for the new trainer when he walked off I found him in the Kitchen looking for food."

"Then..."

"Charizard's baby is with Dawn."

"Hey Charmander I'm good friends with your dad and he'll appreciate it if you come with me."Ash said standing in front of me and Charmander.

"Char."Charmander said shaking his head and stayed in my arms.

"Sorry Ash I guess Charmander likes me."

"I'm going to go call Liza see if there was any problems with Charmander before he came here."Ash said sulking and walking off."

"Come on Charmander,I want to introduce you to Ash's other Pokemon."

(5 Minutes later)

"Hey guys I want you to say hi to Charizard's baby."I said as all of Ash's pokemon were lined up saying hi to Charmander.

"Char?"Charmander looked at me with eyes saying that he wanted to play with the others.

"Of course I'll even play too so I'll make sure nothing bad happens!"I said letting Charmander down.

(an hour later)

"Ok Charmander I have to go I'm going to visit my friend Brock in Pewter city."I said leaving Charmander in a little bed.

"Char,Charmander!"Charmander cried as I closed the door.

"Come on Ash we'll make it by tommorrow."I said before...

"CHAR,CHARMANDER!"Charmander cried following us.

"Charmander go back to 's."Ash said picking him up before I stopped him and took out a PokeBall.

"Well,We weren't supposed to put you in a Pokeball until next month but I guess you and I will be partners from now on."I said as Charmander tapped his hand on the Pokeball excitedly as I caught him."I got charmander."

"Ok come on what was the problem that Brock needed to see us immediatly?"Ash said walking off.

Next time Chapter 19:Part 2,Enter Silver.  



	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:Part 2,Enter Silver!

Ash's POV

"Ok so the pokemon I'm taking is Donphan,Noctowl,Kingler,Infernape,and Bulbasaur."I said before Dawn and I left to Pewter City.

(After Dawn caught Charmander)

"Hey Ash do you see the Butterfree?"Dawn asked me as she was feeding Charmander Oran Berries.

"Yeah it's kind of romantic."I said putting my arm around Dawn and kissing her cheek.

"Hey Ash didn't you say that you released your Butterfree."Dawn asked me seeing a Butterfree come to us.

"Huh,Yeah to know which it was I put an Orange Scarf around him."I answered.

"Well introduce me."

"Huh? Butterfree!"I said seeing my first pokemon come to me and I embraced him.

"Free."

"I know I missed you too."

"Hi Butterfree I'm Dawn."

"Freeee."

"So Butterfree want to come back to the team?"

"Freeeeeee."Butterfree said happily flying around me.

"Ok,Go PokeBall!"I yelled throwing a Pokeball to Butterfree as it wiggled 3 times and I heard a ding."Welcome back buddy."

"HEY I WANTED TO CATCH THAT BUTTERFREE!"I heard a person yell to me.

"Why?This Butterfree has been mine since I started my journey 2 years ago I released it so it can find true love during the mating season."I yelled back to the voice as a girl showed up out of nowhere.

"Oh yeah prove it."The girl said as she reached for a PokeBall."If it's really yours then show me what you two can do in a battle."

"I can't I already have 6 pokemon on my team."

"Then give me Butterfree."

"No!"

"Ok a 3 on 3 pokemon battle winner gets Butterfree."

"Grrrrr Okay!"

"This will be over when all 3 pokemon on one side are unable to battle."Dawn said acting as the referee.

"Growlithe stand by!" "Bulbasaur I choose you!"

"Growlithe use Flame Wheel!" "Bulbasaur use Leaf Storm as a shield."

"Keep on Going until you hit it!"

"Growlithe."Growlithe said exhausted.

"Bulbasaur Leaf storm!"

"Grow!"

"Growlithe is Unable to battle,Bulbasaur wins."

"Return! Pidgey standby!"

"Use Leech seed as a shield."

"Pidgey use Aerial Ace!"

"Stand your ground."

"Huh?!"The girl said as when Pidgey was hit by the shield.

"Leech Seed Counter Shield gives you recoil and Bulbasaur power."

"Pidgey whirlwind!"

"Use Razor Leaf."

"Pidgey is unable to battle,Bulbasaur wins."

"Glalie let's go!"

"Razor Leaf as a shield."

"Use Icy Wind and freeze the leafs."

"I was hoping for that Sunny Day and use Solarbeam."

"Glalie is unable to battle,Bulbasaur wins and that means Ash is the winner."

"Grrrr..this isn't over kid!"

"Ok when we get to Viridian city I'll send Butterfree to "

"Hey you know I also released my Pidgeot here."

"So is that it the Pidgeot who was following Butterfree?"

"Yup, Hey Pidgeot come back to the team!"

"Piyoh!"

"Go Pokeball!"

(In Viridian City)

" I got my Butterfree and Pidgeot back so can I send them?"

"Of course Ash."

"Ok here ya go please take good care of them."

"I will"

"Pichu!"

"Huh?"

"Sorry that's my Pichu the name's N."A mysterious boy said walking up to me.

"Nice to meet ya N. I'm Dawn."

"Have any of you seen a red-haired boy around here?"

"Nope."

"*Sigh*Silver why?"

"Who's Silver?"

"My brother he came he an hour ago and I haven't seen him since."

"We'll give him the message."

"Thank you."

(Outside)

"Hey Twoips!"

"Team Rocket what do you want?"

"For you to help us."

"Why?"

"He's why!"Then a boy with red hair showed up from a fire.

"Are you Silver?"

"Yes."

"Why are you here?"

"To steal everyone's pokemon!"Silver laughed out loud.

Next time,Chapter 20:Part 3,Ash and Dawn's battle vs Silver 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:Part 3, Ash and Dawn's battle vs Silver.

Ash's POV

"Huh? Steal everyone's pokemon?! That's horrible!"Dawn cried out at Silver.

"And I'll start off with yours!"Silver yelled ordering a Feraligatr to attack us.

"Pichu Thundershock!"I heard N yell behind me.

"Sorry brother no matter what I will steal everyone's pokemon even if it means I have to kill you!"

"Pikachu Volt Tackle!"I ordered Pikachu to help N.

"Piplup you too,use Hydro Pump!"Dawn added.

"Feraligatr destroy them!"

(Hours into the battle)

"Dawn!"I yelled seeing her collapse on the floor after a Hydro pump hit her.

"Ash! Go this is dangerous!"Officer Jenny yelled evacuating everyone from Veridian city which was being destroyed in flames and explosions.

"I can't Team Rocket come on!"I yelled back as Team Rocket came to help.

"Serviper Poison tail!" "Carnivine Bullet Seed!"

"Feraligatr use Hydro Pump to knock em' back."

"Steelix Dragonbreath!" "Serviper use Hyper beam!"I heard two voices yell.

"Brock, Lucy!"I yelled seeing my two friends show up just in the knick of time.

"Ash! This is the emergency we heard of a red-haired boy stealing pokemon so we ran here and called May,Blake,  
and Drew and they're on their way!"Brock and Lucy said as they caught up to me."Dawn!"

"I'm ok Brock just tired."Dawn said with an exhausted voice.

"Grrrr..Feraligatr,Infernape,and Sceptile use Tri Attack!"

"GIRATINA SHADOW FORCE!"

"Blake!"

"Mew Psybeam!"

"May!"

"Rayquayza use Draco Meteor!"

"Drew!"

"Dawn!"Blake yelled running to Dawn.

"Blake?"Dawn Asked tiredly.

"Yeah it's me."

"I feel really tired."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I can't stay awake and feel like sleeping forever."

"Dawn don't talk like that!"I yelled crouching next to Dawn and Blake.

"I got hit really bad by Feraligatr trying to protect Piplup and N."

"Dawn please..."Blake said tearing up.

"I'm sorry every...one."Dawn said in a last breath.

"Dawn,Dawn please. DAWN!"Blake yelled getting up in a mix of sadness and anger.

"Blake don't.."

"GRRRR..YOU KILLED MY SISTER! NOW YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"Blake said running to Silver with tears going down his face and with clenched fists.

"Dawn please wake up!"May and I said shaking her.

"Ash her pulse is getting slower and slower."Brock said letting go of Dawn's arm.

"Dawn...no."May whispered covering her mouth.

"Grrrr..."I said starting to cry and reaching for my masterball.

"Ash please I've never seen you like this."May said embracing me as I hugged her back crying.

"Ahhhh!"Silver yelled in pain as Blake started attacking him as Infernape copied his movements and attacks on Feraligatr.

"Blake stop!"Drew said holding Blake back.

"I'll Kill him!"

"Dude stop he's had enough!"

"INFERNAPE XTREME IMPACT!"

*BOOM!*

"He's disappeared?"I asked drying my eyes.

"Dawn.I broke my promise to dad."Blake said hitting the ground in sadness.

(in the hospital)

"Well there is good news,your friend N is going to be ok but the bad news is Dawn was in worse conditions than anyone else so it will take a long time for her to recover."The doctor said walking up to us in the waiting room.

"I think Blake deserves to go in Dawn's room since he's taking it worse than any of us."May said after the doctor left.

"He was way ahead of you."I said drinking my coffee.

(In Dawn's room)

Blake's POV

"Dawn I'm so sorry."I started to say crying."I promised dad I would protect you and I almost let you die."

"Blake..."I heard a voice echo.

"Dad?" I said as my father appeared and everything went white.

"Blake I'm sure Dawn doesn't blame you for what happened."

"But it's my fau..."

"Blake listen to me it's not your fault!"

"Yes it is!"

"Blake you risked your life for her and Ash after the party,and now promise me and Dawn this,END THIS WAR AND AVENGE HER!"

"You're right dad thank you."

"I believe in you my son."My dad said disappearing as I opened my eyes.

"Dawn I'm staying here.I'm not leaving your side until I see you awake."I said going back to sleep.

(Next morning)

"Blake?"I heard a voice say waking me up.

"Oh, it's you May."

"We're going to get breakfast are you coming?"

"Sure."

(after breakfast)

"Char,Charmander."I heard a baby Charmander say tugging at my leg.

"Hey little guy you lost?"

"That's Dawn's Charmander."Ash said looking at me and Charmander.

"I guess he's worried about Dawn."Drew said seeing me pick up Charmander.

"I'll take him to see her."I said walking to Dawn's room.

"We're coming too."May said grabbing my shoulder.

"Hey guys wait up!"Brock said running up to us in a doctor's outfit.

"Hey Brock something wrong?"

"No Dawn's awake."Brock said catching his breath.

(in Dawn's room)

"Hey Piplup are you alright?"

"Dawn you're awake."Ash said barging into the room.

"Hi Ash."Dawn said lying down with her head wrapped in bandages."Where am I"

"The Pewter City hospital,and you're going to have to stay here for a while."Lucy said walking in with Brock.

"Why?"

"When you got hit with Hydro Pump your arms broke,you got a few fractures on your ribcage."Brock said taking out a clipboard.

"Oh."

"Dawn I'm sorry I should've helped you instead of just focusing on the city."Ash said sitting down.

"But thank god you're alright D,Mom would have killed me if you died."I said lying against the wall.

"Heh,So Brock how long do I have to be here."Dawn said with a worried expression.

"Atleast a month or 2."

"Oh."

"And Mom said it was ok for you to stay at Brock's when you get out so you can feel better."I said getting a t.v remote.

*Click*

"This is a Sinnoh,Kanto,and Hoenn emergency!"

"What the."

"Through out these 3 regions legendary pokemon have been attacking!The Indigo Plateau was destroyed by Mewtwo,Evergrande city was destroyed by Groudon,Sootopolis city was destroyed by Kyogre,and Lily of the Valley island was destroyed by Dialga and Palkia all just this morning!"

"Let's go! has some stuff for the war."

"Guys!"Dawn yelled after me,Ash,May,and Drew."Be safe."

"We promise!"

(Outside)

"Mom! get everybody from Twinleaf town and go to Pallet Town!"

"Mom!Round up Max,dad,the Pokemon,get everybody from Petalburg and and his family and go to Pallet Town!"

"So it's started huh?"

"So soon."

"Silver was a diversion."

"We're everybody's last hope."

"WE'RE ENDING THIS WAR!"

Chapter 21:Prologue to battle!,Ash and Blake's journey to Sinnoh.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:Prologue to battle!,Ash and Blake's journey to Sinnoh

Ash's POV

(At the laboratory)

" the war's started!"

"I know Gary and 's son Brendan will also be helping."

"Why?"

"Gary's caught Moltres,Zapdos,and Articuno,and Brendan has caught Latios and Latias."

"Gramps!" " !"Brendan and Gary yelled coming in.

"Oh hi May."Brendan said blushing.

"Hello...Brendan."May said crossing her arms.

"So this is the plan. Blake and I will handle Team Galactic in Sinnoh..."I said taking out a rolled up paper.

"Hey Infernape time for some Payback!"Blake said hitting his fist into his other hand.

"INFERNAPE!"

"Brandon,you and Drew will handle Team Magma and Team Aqua in Hoenn."

"Awesome."Brendan yelled pumping his fist in the air.

"Some Payback for me too."

"and Gary,you and May will handle Team Rocket here in Kanto."

"Cool."

"But what about our other Pokemon, even Legendaries need help."Drew asked me.

"Don't worry I've taken that into consideration,My team is going to be Charizard,Sceptile,Snorlax,Squirtle,Arceus,  
and of course Pikachu."

"Pika,Pika."

"My team is going to be all about speed so Lucario,Infernape,Giratina,Swellow,Buizel,and Luxray, when ever we need it you have to be ready to swap out our pokemon when we need to."

"My team is going to be in the Sky so of course my new legendaries,Skarmory,Swellow,and a Charizard."Gary said taking out his laptop.

"My team is going to be on land so Glaceon,Venusaur,Skitty,Mew,Blaziken,and Wartortle."

"My team is going to be Swampert,Beautifly,Swellow,Gyarados,Salamence,and Mightyena."Brendan said giving Professor Oak the rest of his pokemon.

"Nobody asked for your life story."May scowled.

"Ok guys I've been making quick routes everywhere,Ash and Blake you two will move out first and the Kyogre sea that splits Hoenn and Kanto there are secret currents that in about 2 hours should get you to sinnoh by taking you completely under Johto."Gary said showing his laptop screen to everyone.

"Well it's getting late we move out at 0600."I said going to bed.

"Hey May can we talk for a second."Blake asked May.

Blake's POV

(Outside)

"What's your problem with Brendan?"

" was my first crush and boyfriend."

"So,Look May it's none of my business about your love life since we broke up before you know,What happened to Dawn but aren't you guys just friends."

May's POV

(Flashback setting Violet city.)

"You are just so inconsiderate!"

"Well atleast I care about the people I love!"

"Oh yeah Brendan you left your family and not even once have you called or checked on your family!"

"Look who's talking your idiot brother always has to correct everyone!"

"Don't bring Max into this!"

"NOW I KNOW WHY WE BROKE UP 3 YEARS AGO!"

"AHHHH! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN BRENDAN BIRCH AS LONG AS I LIVE!"

(end of flashback)

"You know Blake why did we break up?"

"I don't know,I think it had to do with Max told me?"

"Yeah now I remember Max said that I'm just one random girl you met and you'll be planning on dumping me soon."

"Huh? May I loved you but Max told me that you're just using me to get back together with Ash by stealing him from Dawn."

"Blake I would never do that like what you said what Max said it just made me feel like what Brendan made me feel."

"I'm sorry May I guess it should have been smart to ask you what Max said was true but he made me promise not to tell you."

"What happened that made Max say that?"

"Well Max said that after I fell asleep watching him train."Blake said rubbing his head sheepishly

"Well Max told me that after I told him to buzz off when he was trying to ask me to train at 7 in the morning."  
I said yawning.

"Well good night May have a good rest."

Blake's POV

At 7 in the morning.

"Blake,Ash do you read me?"

"We read you loud and clear Gary."

"Good now the G.P.S on your head sets are saying that you two are going triple the speed of the current."

"Yeah we were able to get our Buizels to give us some speed.

"Do you see anything?"

"Yeah TWINLEAF TOWN!"

"Good in only an hour you guys made it to Sinnoh."

"I'm home mom."

"Blake you ok?"

"Huh? Yeah."

"Ok Ash let's go."

(on land)

"Mom!"

"Blake why'd you come here!"

"Mom I told you to leave."

"Sadly,she's not going anywhere."

"Saturn!"

"Oh hello Ketchum, Berlitz would you like any last words."

"Yeah,for me it's Pikachu use Thunder!"

"And for me Lucario use Force Palm."

"Toxicroak use Brick Break."

In the turn of events Saturn has appeared out of nowhere and has challenged Ash and Blake will our heroes stop him find out next time Chapter 22:We have to stop him!,First battle of the war? 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:We have to stop him!,The first battle of war?

(Preview)

"Blake run!"

"Palkia spacial rend!"

(Now)  
Ash's POV

*BOOM!*

"Pikachu thunderbolt!"I yelled chasing after Saturn who was busy running and battling Blake.

"Toxicroak Cross Poison!"

"Infernape protect Pikachu!"

Then a bunch of Hyper beams were shot at us form a Galactic helicopter.

"Master Saturn,Lord Cyrus has sent you Palkia."A grunt yelled tossing Saturn a Space colored pokeball.

"Give Lord Cyrus my regards,Palkia destroy them!"Saturn yelled tossing the ball that clicked open sending out a huge legendary pokemon.

''Ash evacuate everybody else this is my battle!"

"Blake you're not only my partner but my Best friend I won't let you fight him alone!"

"Ash are you deaf I said go what ever happens to me I don't want you to be a part of it!"

"Blake."

"GO! GIRATINA LET'S CLEAN HOUSE!"

"Blake."I said clenching my fist and running off to Twinleaf town.

Blake's POV

"GIRATINA DRAGONBREATH!"

"Palkia water gun!"

*Boom

"GIRATINA!"I yelled as my pokemon fell knocked out.

"Blake run!"Ash yelled running to me.

"Palkia Spacial Rend!"

"Electivire Protect."A boy yelled running up to us using his Electivire to protect Blake and Giratina.

"I don't believe it."

"Something the matter Ash."

"No Paul's here."

"Hey Ash what's going on?"

"Long story short 5 evil teams from 4 regions have begun a war and We're trying to stop it."

"How could I help?"

"Can you help beat this guy to a pulp."

"Ketchum is that a trick question."

"Same old Paul."

"One more person won't save you."

"Torterra Hyper beam!"

"Infernape Overheat!"

"Pikachu Thunder!"

*Boom*

"You honestly think that's going to work!"Saturn laughed out evilly as his eyes went pink and pink lines appeared all over his body.

"*BADUMP* AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ash something's wrong with your friend!"Paul yelled looking at me hold my head screaming in pain.

"Blake give in to my power."I heard a voice say in my head.

"What's going on."

"Do you want revenge or not?"

"Grrrrrrr...who's talking to me!"

"Give in to it."

"NO!"

"Give in."

"NO!"

"Give in!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"I yelled as my entire body was enveloped in a dark aura like Giratina but eviler.

Ash's POV

"Blake!"

"Blake is no more."

"Who are you and where's Blake!"

"Oh Ash you really are naive."

"That dark and evil voice Ash don't tell me he's been possessed by..."

"DARKRAI GET OUT OF HIS BODY!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA DON'T YOU GET IT I AM BLAKE NOW EVER SINCE HE WAS A BABY I'VE RESIDED IN HIS BODY!"Blake said with Red eyes and a shadowy aura enveloping him.

"Is that was that mark was on Blake?"I heard May say on my bluetooth.

"What mark?"

"When Zoey and I cleaned his injured body when we met him and when we went swimming I noticed a weird Dark vortex seal on his stomach."

"Does anybody know what happened."

"I believe I do and it was a dark story that haunted me since then." said talking into the phone.

"What?"

"When Blake was 3 months old Darkrai attacked our town and Cresselia pleaded with Johanna and her husband that the only way to stop Darkrai was..."

"To what?"May and I yelled worriedly as I looked at Blake whose dark aura was being released from his stomach.

"To seal it within a newborn child."

"Cresselia pleaded with so many parents who wouldn't put their child's life at risk and Johanna and her husband saw the potential in Blake that they allowed Cresselia to seal Darkrai within him."

"But why Blake was a hero why did it haunt you."

"Sadly Darkrai was almost free on most occasions because Darkrai killed Blake and Dawn's father."

"What!"

"Sadly it was true it was haunting since Blake had no Idea what was sealed within monster of nightmares the murderer of his father so Cresselia made us swear for if Blake ever found out the truth he would believe that he is the monster and a murderer."

"Paul grab this!"I yelled tossing Paul a Burst gauntlet.

"Ketchum this is no time for accesorising."

"Just do what I do! ARCEUS BURST MODE!"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!"Paul yelled being enveloped in an electric lightning to get electivire armor.

"Heh 3 could play at that game."Blkae chuckled as his aura transformed into armor shaped like a Darkrai.

"Mach punch!"I yelled going to Blake with a blue fist at high speed.

"Ketchum you idiot you cant use fighting type moves like Mach Punch against a pokemon like Darkrai!"Paul yelled as I went right through Blake.

"Poor naive Ash take this Dark void as an apology!"

"Ketchum!"

"Heh it worked!Hypnosis!"I yelled dodging the dark void shooting some rings to knock out Blake.

"So that was your plan Ash to purposely thrown him off track and to knock him out after he attacked."

"Huh? Oh yeah."I shrugged.

"That wasn't your plan."

"No it was actually to hit him with Mach punch and while he's down use Hypnosis."

"Of course."

"Anyways stay back,Dream Eater."

Blake's POV

"Where am I."

"Give in."

"I will."

"Blake no!"

"Ash?"

"Blake come on wake up!"

"Ash? Ash. ASH!"

"Blake wake up!"

"Where am I?"

"Don't worry it's ok."

"And Saturn?"

"He escaped."

"Grrrr"

"Come on let's get out of here"Ash said getting me out of the darkness I was trapped in.

"Phew"

"Good I thought I was going to drag you guys."Paul said helping me and Ash up.

"Come on guys our job here's done."

(Back at Pallet town)

"Welcome Paul to the team." Gary said giving Paul a Black leather suit.

Ash's POV

"Phew that was exhausting who knew War was this hard."I said before a surprise came to me.

"Oh my god Ash I'm so sorry."May said because by accident she ran into me and knocked me to the ground.

"It's okay accidents happen."

"Where's Blake we need to talk"

"He's in his room."

Blake's POV

"Hey Blake."May said coming into the room while I looked outside my window.

" 't you be with Ash and the others."

"Blake what's wrong."

"You don't get it! I've wanted revenge on Saturn for years and right there at the palm of my hands I could have had my revenge."

"Blake."

"May please leave I need some alone time."

"Ok...Darkrai."

"She did you do this to me Mom! Why Dad! I almost killed Ash and the others but what happened!"  
I yelled hittin g the wall tearing up.

"That was your human side that stopped you."

"Hey Drew."

"Dude what's wrong."

"What's wrong with me."

"Nothing's wrong with you."

"Grrrrrrrrrr"

"Dude are you alright."

"Drew please leave."

"Blake that's it I've had it with you since you and May broke up you've been a wreck!"

"That's it Blake I challenge you to..."

"Wait repeat that."

"Uh Blake I challenge you?"

"Before that."

"You're a wreck?"

"Before that"

"I've had it with you"

"After that."

"Since you and May broke up..You've been a wreck!"

"That's it since May and I broke up I've had too much on my mind so that's why I went crazy."

"Then there's only one thing to do."

"Move to Unova change my name and get Amnesia."

"Ok let's call that Plan B,what I mean is get back together with May."

"Drew,Drew,Drew,May probably doen't even love me anymore."

"You sure she sure looked worried when she left."

"So we're friends thats normal."

"Blake last time she looked that worried was when Ash almost died when he took on the battle frontier."

"I'll be waiting outside for our battle."

An hour later

Ash's POV

"Where's Blake?"

"I don't know."

"Hi guys."

"Dawn!"I yelled going to my healed girlfriend.

"Hey Ash."She said kissing me."What happened to you guys."

"Blake happened."

"Blake?"

"Someone call my name?"

"You ready?"

"You bet Drew!"Blake said smirking.

"This is a tag battle You and May vs Me and Ash!"Drew said asking me to go over to his side.

"*facepalm*Ofcourse that was his plan."Blake mumbled under his breath.

"Something the matter?"May asked annoyed because he facepalmed as soon as she got there.

"No let's go One pokemon each!"Blake said getting a Pokeball.

"Arceus I choose you!" "Mew Take the stage!" "Rayquaza let's go!" "Giratina let's clean house!"

Then in a big flash 4 legendaries stood next to one another but Mew and Giratina looked ready to fight "each other".

"I'll start us off Arceus use Perish Song!"

"Giratina stop him with Extreme Speed!"

"Mew stop Giratina with Confusion!"

"Rayquaza stop Mew with Hyper voice!"

Then a loud voice was shot and only Giratina was unaffected since he was part ghost type.

"Hey Drew what's going on May's attacking Blake."

"I don't know."

"May why attack me!"

"Shut up Darkrai!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

"YOU HEARD ME...DARKRAI!"

"THAT'S IT I'LL DESTROY EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING!"

"The match is over its a draw!"

"Blake stop!"

"You think Im a monster then let me act like one!"

"May what's your deal!"

"Be quiet Dawn he should just accept his fate and be what he is a monster."

"NO DARKRAI STOP IT!"I yelled stopping my aura from swallowing up everything.

''Blake?"

"Im sorry Dawn for scaring you."

"Blake you need a nice long rest."Drew said helping me to my room.

After everyone's asleep.

"I'm sorry everyone."I said before jumping out my window and heading out to the darkness.

Drew's POV

"Blake get up May wants to say she's sorry for yesterday."I said knocking on Blake's door."Oh now you're giving me the silent treatment."

"WAKE UP!"I yelled before knocking down Blake's door and getting up I noticed his window open and a note on Blake's bed."A note? Man when I see a window open and a note in the movies I know something's happened."

(What the note said)

Dear everyone

My time knowing you guys has been the best ever but what May said was true I am a monster so I've gone back to Sinnoh and I've decided to live on my own in Snowpoint City I'm sorry if this is a surprise or sad for whoever hears or reads this I'm sorry this is for everyone's safety.I have to live by myself to control the monster within me I'm so sorry Partner,Drew,Dawn,everyone else.

Goodbye Blake

"He's gone."Ash said looking out the window.

"Well guys he's gone so what one person doesn't make a difference."May said smiling.

"Are you happy saying that since he loved you so much and you loved him and now he's gone to protect you."  
Ash said clenching his fist.

"Yeah May!"Dawn said getting up and yelling at May."My brother loved you! And now he's gone and I'll probably never see him again because of you!"

"Dawn calm down not just because I love you and I want you to be happy but Blake's my partner so I'll go back to sinnoh and look for him."Ash said turning around and getting his stuff

"I wonder what Blake's doing right now?"Gary said helping Ash pack up.

Next chapter 23: Blake's new life in Snowpoint city.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:Blake's new life in Snowpoint city.

It's been 3 weeks since I left my friends and started living in Snowpoint city I've been making new friends and I even got a job at the trainer's school as the coach for Battle class.

"Hey Raichu."I said ruffling my little buddy's hair as we sat in the park watching people Ice Skate."Nothing's happened since we moved here."

"Rai raichu."Riachu said diappointed.

"I know I miss them too but this is to keep them safe."I said ruffling Raichu's hair again."Let's go it's lunchtime anyways."

"Rai raichu!"Raichu said happily.

"Heh I knew that might cheer you up."

As we started walking back to my house an Abomasnow attacked some Ice Skaters.

"Oh no Raichu slow down Abomasnow with Thunder Wave."I said running to help.

Then Abomasnow started to attack us.

"Heh if it's fight you want a fight you'll get Raichu Thunderbolt!"

Then Abomasnow got hit afterward he hit Raichu with Frenzy Plant.

"Raichu use Thunder!"

Then Abomasnow took major damage as Officer Jenny rolled up in her Bike.

"Don't worry Blake we'll stop Abomasnow."

"Force won't work but this will!"I said taking out a Soothe bell as it's song reverberated everywhere.

"Abomasnow can you go back to the wild it's dangerous here go home your friends must miss you."I said as Abomasnow calmed down and walked away.

"Thanks Blake who knows what would've happened if we used force."

"No prob I have to head to the trainer's school I left my bag there."I said walking to the trainer's school.

"Rai Raichu."Raichu said tugging at my pants.

"Don't worry first we get my bag then Lunch I promise."I said putting him on my shoulder.

At the trainer's school.

"Ok so if Staraptor flies at 100 miles an hour how long will it take for Swellow to catch it?"

"Forty five minutes!"

"Correct."

"Hey Raichu look it's Candice's class."I said walking up to Candice's class door."Why does she look even more beautiful the more I look at her."

"Rai rai raichu."Raichu said with an annoyed face.

"Look bud I don't like Candice well I do but as a friend but why do I get this weird feeling I had with May."I said walking to my class.

"Here's my bag"I said finding my backpack in the utility closet under some seals and capsules.

"Find what you're looking for?"I heard a voice say making me hit my head on a piece of metal.

"Hey Candice."

"Well Blake I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a picnic later."

"Huh ok sure."I said blushing.

"Heh you're cute when you're blushing."

"What I'm not..."

"You're even cuter embarressed."

"But I'm not..."

"I'm just teasing but you are at your cutest when you're gullible for a tease."

"How does 4 sound?"

"I'll see you in an hour."

"Whew."I said sitting down as Raichu had a watering mouth. "Come on Raichu we have to go get some things to take."

"Rai rai."Raichu purred dreamily.

"Come on bud you're not that hungry."

At 4

"RAI RAICHU!"Riachu yelled happily running to Candice who had a Picnic Basket.

"Hi Raichu you hungry?"Candice said rubbing his head.

"Hey Miss Senior!"I heard a familiar voice yell.

"Hey Zo-Zo!"

"Oh no *Facepalm* hi Zoey."

"Blake why are you here and where's everybody else?"

"I should be asking you that question."

"I'm from Snowpoint city aka I live here and why aren't with your Girlfriend may?"

"Wait Blake you have a girlfriend?"

"Not anymore."

"What do you mean."

"What else does it mean Zoey we broke up."I said annoyed.

"Well what was it about?"

"Zoey I don't feel comfortable talking about this."

"Look Zoey I invited Blake along so please act nice."

"Ok."

"Thanks Candice."

"So what did you bring Zoey."

"Some Cookies and 'd you bring Blake?"

"Some Popcorn,chips and soda."

"I brought Ice cream,Hotdogs,and Burgers."

"But there's no grill."Zoey said with a derp face.

"I'll handle that,Infernape come on out and use Flamethrower."I said tossing out Infernape's pokeball.

"But there's no spot."

"Don't worry Zo-Zo Snover use Frenzy Plant and Cut to get some Branches."

"Thanks Snover now Infernape you know what to do."

(20 minutes later)

"That was good!"I yelled lying down on my back.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Hey Zo-Zo was looking for you this morning."

"Oh no! I forgot!"Zoey yelled running off.

"So Blake can we talk."

"Sure"I said trying to keep my cool to stop from blushing.

"So when I first met you 2 years ago I felt weird like not in a hate or gross way but in a nice way."Candice said starting to blush.

"Huh?"I said getting a little blush out.

"And when you came here last week and started working at the trainer's school helping teach the kids about battling when I saw you teach the kids something made my heart race faster and now I think that I l...*BOOM*."

"What was that!?"I yelled snapping Candice and I out of our trance and saw fire coming from the trainer's school.

"THE SCHOOL!"Candice yelled running to the school as I followed.

At the school.

"Sir he wasn't here."I heard a grunt say as I held Candice covering her mouth behind a bush as she started to cry.

"Well look everywhere!"

"Oh no."I whispered going into an empty space in the bush where the grunts won't see us.

"Blake we have to stop them."Candice sobbed staying in my arms.

"*Badump*Candice I can't do much but I think I know who they're looking for."I said putting one of my hands on my head and holding Candice in the other arm."Shhhhhh."

"I could have sworn Zubat saw 2 people here."I hear a grunt saw as I kept my hand on Candice's mouth.

"Well private it probably wasn't Ketchum."

"I knew it."I whispered as my head started to thump more.

"Well sir we must keep looking what would Ketchum be doing here since lord Saturn said the last time he saw ketchum fighting his own friend."The taller grunt said walking away with the other one.

"Ash?"Candice asked drying her eyes.

"I knew it Ash is looking for me."I said helping Candice out because she was stuck between two branches and when I pulled her out she fell on top of me knocking me down and she landed on top of me with her head next to mines.

"Uh Blake?"Candice said blushing lifting her head from next to mines because our faces were inches apart.

"This is awkward."I said before somthing hit the back of Candice's head and well...you know.

"Raichu Rai!"Raichu yelled triumphantly to see if what he tried to do happened.

"Blake I'm so sorry" Candice said getting off me blushing harder than ever.

"No I'm sorry Candice my pokemon hit your head."I said sitting up embarrassed.

"Heh you still are cute when you're embarrassed."Candice said still blushing but a little bit less.

"I'm not em...ok I guess I am."I blushed.

"Now what my life my school it's all gone."Candice said going into my arms starting to cry.

"It's not like I can turn back...time!"I said getting an Idea."Aggron use metronome!"

"Blake why metronome it doesn't turn back time."

"I know but I think the right move will fix everything."I said as Aggron's metronome became Roar of time."Alright use Roar of time but reverse the power!"

"Reverse the power?"

"Yep Roar of time turns your opponent weak and old so it loses because it ages them,but reverse the flow..."

"You can make something new again!"Candice said hugging me for my idea.

"Look."I whispered as the reversed Roar of time turned the school back to before it was blown up.

"Thank you Blake."Candice yelled hugging my tighter and loosened as she leaned in to kiss me.

"Hey Blake, Candice!"I heard someone yell stopping Candice in her tracks

"Ash why are you here?"I asked turning around to see my partner run up to us with his Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Blake come on we need you!"

"No Ash I belong here now with Candice and everyon else."I replied to my partner as I started to hold Candice's hand.

"Blake what are you saying don't you care about everyone me,Drew,Dawn, don't you care about May how she feels!"

"Yes Ash I care about everyone but I'm not going back."

"Blake come back!"I heard a voice say.

"Dawn where are you."I asked looking around.

"She's right here."Ash said pulling out a flat webcam showing my sister in a holographic screen.

"Blake please come back."

"Dawn I'm no use to any of you so here."I said tossing Ash my masterball.

"Ash talk some sense into him!"Dawn yelled as Ash caught the ball in the air.

"Dawn I here by leave Giratina under your care."

"Dawn,Ash let me talk to Blake."I heard someone else say.

"May."

"Blake I'm so sorry of how I treated come back."

"May you think because you think I still love you I'll come back well you're wrong I want to stay here with Candice and nothing will make me go back."I said griping Candice's hand tighter.

"Blake."

"Yeah Candice."

"I want to stay with you but I don't want to separate you from your friends."

"What do you mean."

"Blake I'll go anywhere with you so go back and I'll go with you."

"Candice but you belong here."

"No Ash they have Zo-Zo to protect them I want to be with Blake so he'll go back and I'll go with him."

"Candice."

"Blake what I was trying to tell you at the park was that...I love you."

"I want to be with you ."

"Come on Candice you can't be serious Blake still loves me."May yelled in shock.

"No May I realize something now Candice makes my heart race faster than when I was with you,and now that I know her feelings for me I've come to what my heart wants and I'll go back to stop from feeling guilty everyday but I love Candice now and I want to be with her for the rest of my life."

"You mean it."Candice said happily.

"I mean it for the rest of my life."I said turning around and hugging Candice.

"We're all happy for you."Dawn said showing up next to May.

"But I'm not going on any missions I'm going back to be with everyone."I said letting out a smile that Dawn never saw again since she got hurt.

"Let's go home guys."Ash said letting out Arceus."Arceus teleport to Pallet town."

Next time Chapter 24:Welcome back Blake,Time for Brandon and Drew's mission. 


End file.
